The flame and the ember
by Midnight-mist-87
Summary: [COMPLETE!] After travelling with Ash, Brock and May, Misty leaves devastated, convinced that she no longer belonged there. It’s time for new horizons, and above all, friendship in a place she never thought it could be... the Oaks [Egoshippy]
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** After travelling with Ash, Brock and May, Misty leaves devastated, convinced that she had no longer belonged there. It's time for new horizons, unveiled truths, and mysteries, above all, friendship in a place she never thought it would be… Ash's former rival, Gary Oak.

Egoshippy: The pairing is Gary & Misty. If you cannot digest this couple, I strongly suggest you do not bother in reading this.

**Author's note:** I took a lot longer in publishing this one. I'm ahead by at least 7 chapters. And it's the longest fic yet. Longer than Pumpkin Fights, ForeignTerritories, and all the others. However, expect updates once a week or maybe even more. Even though I'm ahead by 7 chapters, If I update too quickly, I'll get stressed and run out of material to keep up regular updates, and will fall into writer's block xD

Also, Whatever discordance with the show, I'm sorry. It's been Ages since I've watched pokemon, and because of that, the fic is prone to have lots of setting flaws. I'm sorry ;;

------------------------

**"The flame and the ember"**

_By __Midnight__ Mist_

**Chapter 1**

She was walking, she only knew that much. It was dusty paths that lead her to believe she was walking in earth's driest desert, but she just kept on walking. She had to. The sorrow was still heavy on her heart, and part of her hoped that if she walked enough, the pain would go away.

Maybe she had over reacted. But she had always been a girl that placed her heart before her mind. Maybe it backfired from time to time, but it made life a little more pleasant for her. That is, until what she felt was something as remotely as heartbreaking as that last week. Misty clenched her jaw, trying to keep her serenity. She had perhaps been too foolish to think that after Lily, Violet and Daisy returned from _le-grand-tour_ she'd go back to her former nomad life with her two best friends in the entire world and everything would be just fine again. She had been too damn foolish.

May was a sweetheart; it only made the throbbing in her heart increase. She didn't spot it the first days back in the gang because of the euphoria of seeing Brock and Ash again, but as things calmed down, she could see May taking good care of the boys like she used to do. She filled in the blanks that her absence had left behind, and there she stood, foolishly idle, trying to be a part of the gang again, make May a new friend, get along, but she—she just didn't belong anymore. And no, she didn't hate May, if anything, she was grateful at her for doing such a good job to keep them at bay, but…

But she was still sad. It used to be _her_ job. And it had been ripped away.

She hated to admit it but she had cried the entire day after leaving them hidden away in a pokemon center room. Her eyes had ended up so puffy she could barely even open them, but she calmed down. There was nothing she could do, and no more tears to spill.

So she was walking through what appeared to be the Sahara, thinking about her old outfit. It would be lighter to wear. The second day after she left, she decided that returning back to the gym and being bullied by her sisters wasn't an option. She went for a change of wardrobe, a blank state. She was starting her own adventure from now on.

She was more than relieved when she saw in the horizon an arid town surface from behind the mountains. She smirked. It was almost cowboy like, and she lightened up for an instant. She already felt like she was a part of some movie. So she started to walk more confidently. Her hips almost swayed getting rid of the tomboy edge, clad in black worn-out jeans, At least she wasn't wearing a jacket, and the day was far too hot. She was wearing a green short sleeve t-shirt that covered more skin that the yellow one she wore before. Her trademark backpack was slung on her right shoulder.

She walked into the pokemon center, and the amount of activity there contrasted against the dead-ness of the street. She almost hesitated in entering, but Nurse Joy spotted her and came out from behind the counter. Nurse Joy seemed to look at a photograph, and then at Misty and smiled, with recognition in her gleaming face.

She waltzed towards her; her steps were so light they almost didn't touch the wood below. "You must be Misty Walterflower, I presume?"

Misty looked zoned out. "You presume correctly?" It came out more like a question than an actual confirmation.

"You have received an urgent message from Professor Oak; he's been trying to contact you for the past few days quite a lot"

"Professor Oak?" Misty asked. Of course, she knew who he was, but in a very superficial way. The only times she had been in the same room with him it all went around Ash, and no real conversations had sprouted in between them. "What does he want?"

"To call him as soon as you get to a phone" Joy nodded, smiling. "There's one in the backroom" She said pointing to the door to her right. Misty nodded, in gratitude and excused herself as she walked through the room.

The video on the phone went on, as the red light blinked in her eyes. She pressed the number Nurse Joy had given her in the back of her own photograph, and waited for a reply.

"Gary Oak" a voice identified itself at the other line. His side of the screen went on, as they establish perplexed eye contact. Misty hesitated obviously uncomfortable "Uh… Is professor Oak there?"

Gary's eyes wavered scrutinizing her and his eyes drifted from the screen a moment before returning to haunt hers. "Nope, not here. Any message?" It sounded more like boredom than actually caring about anything she had to say, but she was still too awkward to get insulted by his rude manners.

She felt slightly disappointed, if anything. "Just tell him Misty called"

Something lit up in his eye. Pure undisguised confusion. "Misty Waterflower?" His eyes drifted away from the screen and drifted back and forth from her to something she couldn't quite see. She suspected it was the same picture Joy had given her. She bleakly nodded. He seemed silent. "Did you just get reconstructive surgery or something?"

Her eyes widened in fury, but he was only smirking, and before she could even try to reply, he winked. "Just kiddin', red—you've changed"

"What if I have?" She retorted coldly.

He shrugged "None of my business" he said, anticipating her words- "Gees kill a bloke for _noticing_…"

She huffed. "Can you take the stupid message or is it too complicated for you!"

He looked taken aback, but amused. "Look, pretty, granddad's here. He's just not taking all of the calls. But since he's been waiting for you, I'll put you through."

She clenched her fist trying to stay calm.

"Lighten up" He finished smugly, and it felt like the final blow to her. She glared at him but before she could even try to speak his side of the screen went black, and she almost thought he had hung up on her. But soon enough into her perplexed state, the smiling face of Professor Oak appeared in a different background. He was probably in his laboratory, and Gary had been in some sort of living room. Probably his house.

"Professor Oak!" She exclaimed, taken by surprise. Misty noticed his smile. It had the slightest hint of tiredness in it. Almost heavy, or forced, even. It made her fall into expectation, and not the good kind of anticipation.

"Misty! Thank god. I couldn't get a hold of your sisters"

She sweatdropped. "They just got back from their world tour, so they're probably catching up with half Cerulean. I think the line's gonna be busy for a couple of weeks"

They both fell silent for a moment. Misty tilted her head. "What did you want to tell me?"

Professor Oak beamed. "Misty, Togepi's been with me for a month now, and she's missed you greatly. However, last night she evolved into Togetic while eating her usual pokemon food, it's…"

Her breath got caught in her throat. She opened her mouth to utter some words but her brain betrayed her, drawing blanks. "What…?"

"It's unprecedented. A pokemon evolving with cero amount of training or battling, It's why I'm calling, I'm going to have to ask you if I can keep around Togepi for the next month, we really need to discover how, it could be a great scientific breakthrough"

She tilted her head, dazed out. "Wow" She said both proud and disappointed. She missed Togepi—Togetic too much to wait a whole month.

"I know you had been looking forward to having Togepi there, I'm sorry" Professor Oak seemed honestly sorry. But he smiled sweetly as a grandfather would. "Of course I've already looked into that, I'll send you tickets to Pallet, and you could visit!"

She cracked a smile. "That's sweet, sir, but since I'm not travelling with Ash, I don't really have a place to stay"

"Taken care of, this house is big enough. I don't know half of the bedrooms in it. We could get you set up. Take it as vacationing as I study Togetic better"

Nurse Joy walked into the room. "Miss Waterflower, a ticket for Pallet has just been faxed in for you" She smiled politely as she handed Misty the tickets. Misty sweatdropped realising it was an offer she couldn't refuse. She smiled back to the screen. What could go wrong?

"I'll see you there, professor!"

"Goodbye Misty" And the conversation was interrupted. Misty beamed. She was finally going to see Togepi. Her mind was reeling, she had no idea how she could evolve like that into Togetic, and she couldn't wait to see her new form.

It was the perfect start of a new adventure. New looks, new pokemon, new friendly faces. The reminder of Ash and Brock appeared on her mind and she smiled sadly. She still missed them, and couldn't even try to lie to herself about it. And even in the anguish of leaving the group, she still looked at the ticket in her hand with some excitement.

She was leaving for Pallet that very night.

------------------------

**Author's Note:This** was a "setting" chapter so I apologize for the lack of action. It's just to give out the setting. Misty is about 17, new wardrobe, currently Togepi-less xD and many other things.

Next chapter: Ahoy Pallet!

_ Reviews_ make me all warm inside!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I forgot to mention in the last author's note, Beware of new characterizations. Some might even be OOC, But I like adding new twists here and there. xD Sue me. Ah yes, another short-ish chapter. Please bare with me. At least I updated soon, right?

------------------------

**Chapter 2**

It had certainly been an odd week. His grandfather had locked himself up in the research lab, forcing him to go on some kind of holiday from researching, since he was hogging the whole damn laboratory. There was something odd in that particular morning, it was in the air, but he dismissed it. He was probably going insane. Gary felt like he was rotting there, in his own living room, holding onto a bowl of popcorn in one hand, holding the remote in the other, wearing baggy pyjama pants and a grey shirt. It was insanely early, but time didn't matter to him that much anymore

Gary Oak was the kind of person that didn't care too much of being unoccupied. It made him fidget, count the hours, stare out of the window, eat things he didn't like before, like popcorn, and watch the weather channel at 6am, but he wasn't even tired. These days seemed to stretch in such an obnoxious way he felt like he slept 25 hours and then wake up, and face the remaining 67 hours of the day. He sighed, running a hand through the mess that was his hair in the morning. Spikes of brown strands were going everywhere, back, forth, onto his face, upwards, it was the jungle. But no one got up at 6am on Pallet on the weekends anyway.

A pound on the door made him jostle awake from the state of slumber. He rubbed his eyes groggily and set the bowl of popcorn in the coffee table. As he opened the door, carefree, he almost jumped back as he saw, standing in the porch, the same red head he had been speaking to two days before.

Misty stared at him before trying to speak up. Seeing Gary Oak with the cutest bed-hair she had seen wasn't something she was planning on witnessing, ever. However, he was starting to get overly self-conscious and took a step back, opportunity she took to come into the house. "Nice hair" she said sarcastically as she walked past him.

Gary ran a hand through his hair and smirked again "Nice as—" She turned around and glared fiercely. He gulped. "Aspect… of you… to notice?" He finished meekly, still tired. He yawned. "Anyway, are you nuts? It's 6am!"

Misty looked honestly guilty, but determined. "I need to speak to your grandfather" she said heading to the living room. Gary jogged to the entrance of the backside of the house and barricaded the door with himself. "Not gonna happen. Barely lets anyone meet him in the middle of a research"

"He told me to come by the minute I arrived here" she insisted.

He didn't budge. She squinted her eyes in rage. "Don't make me pound on you"

"Wow, aren't you lovely" He said ironically, rolling his eyes.

They remained in that tense silence for a second. Their eyes were locked in a silent battle that absorbed every ounce of concentration. Misty was silently taping her foot against the wooden floor and he snickered. But as she continued to stand there, arms crossed, he groaned, giving in. "_Fine_. I'm going too though. Have to get that old man out of there before he goes _wonkers_"

Misty glared but gave up. "Fine, just don't get in the way" He shrugged as he led her down the hallway, decorated with vases, and seemingly expensive works of art in the walls. Misty's eyes went from one corner to the other, taking in all the luxuries a simple hallway could withhold. Soon enough they were at the door leading down to the laboratory; the only metal door in the entire Oak mansion.

He banged on a door. "Hey old man, you still alive there?"

No response.

"Gramps?" He banged his fist against the door again, urging for a reply. His riot was met with a deeper silence.

Gary raised an eyebrow. "Can I keep your car, then?"

"_No_!" Samuel Oak's voice said instantly. Gary smiled. "Open up". Inside, he Samuel seemed to drag some furniture around, and drag himself to the door, opening one lock right after the other. As the last one was unlocked, Misty winced as the door opened, doing a high pitched sound against the iron floor. Samuel Oak looked at his grandson, but as Gary pointed with his head at the girl besides him, his eyes glistened as he smiled.

"I'm sorry for the hour"

Samuel Oak nodded. "Nonsense! The Oaks rise early". Misty raised an eyebrow, looking accusingly at Gary, who glared back at her. "It's 6am for god's sake!" He said in his own behalf.

Samuel Oak's eye bags were dark and noticeable, and he hadn't shaved in some days. He seemed… much older than he was. She winced. "I assume you want to see Togetic right away" Misty nodded fervently. They walked inside, where several papers were scattered on the room. Even though Professor Oak seemed comfortable in his mess and knew his way around as if he had a map tattooed to the back of his hand, Gary and Misty shifted uncomfortable as if they had walked into a mad man's scene. Watching Samuel walk around, talking to himself, looking the way he did suggested they were not that far away from the truth.

"You do know you could get some more decent rest if you _STOP_ hogging the entire damn investigation?" Gary scolded, bitterly. He raised an eyebrow at the old man who looked at him mockingly. Gary huffed, it had been _him_ who had mostly taken care of Togepi, _him_ who had fed her, and Togepi had evolved in _his_ arms. However, in scientific breakthroughs, everything became a battlefield.

A soft buzzing sound interrupted them. Togetic flew right into Misty's arms, the surprise and happiness in her face was making her glow, and Gary stopped bickering for a moment to observe the tender reunion with a glint of intrigue. It was almost… sweet.

Misty cuddled Togepi and turned around to look at the pair of Oaks silently standing by. Gary rapidly looked away, seemingly annoyed.

"Gary can show you the room where you'll be staying." Professor Oak said to her as she slightly nodded. "Gary, take her to room 17" He addressed to his grandson now, who was still gaping back at him with disbelief.

Gary looked at Misty and back at his grandfather. "She's…_staying_?" he looked at Misty with somewhat of a scowl on his morning face. "_Here_?" And Gary Oak was far from being polite. He slumped his shoulders. "Aw, gramps, why _here_?"

Samuel Oak rolled his eyes, used to his grandson complaints. ""She'll be bliss to have around for a month!" Misty beamed at his kind words, and smiled at Gary sweetly trying her best to piss him off. It worked. Gary glared at her and threw his head forward, rubbing his neck in advance for the pain she was going to be. He reluctantly walked over the lab's front door, Misty walking a few feet behind him with Togetic fluttering around her. He held the door open.

"Hellhounds first" he seethed motioning her to go through. She seethed clenching her fists but she was far too tired to start another staring war. She stomped by him, going through the door, and tried not to kill him as he snickered.

This month was going proving to be one hell of a ride.

------------------------

**Thanks to:**

Maia's Pen: Thanks! I usually always try to be ahead when I post the grand premier of a fic. It's been that way for almost all of my fics. I just panic if I don't, I'm weird like that. I know the beginning is kinda sad. This is after all, a Drama/Romance! As usual, thank you for your generous review! I know you're always there supporting me and I can't tell you how much that means to me! Thank you!

Ashley J Potter: Well, that is certainly bewildering. Hehe. Thanks for adding me to fav author's though ;

DarkAngelTorchic: Makeover! Heh, aren't those fun! Thanks for always reviewing my fics, You've always been so kind! And we all love Gary so much. Gaah. That's one good character for us crazy fan girls, eh?

Michelicious: Togepi already evolved? Hehe, see? That's what I meant by discordances with the actual show. I just haven't watched it in ages. I guess It's just another view on it. Good luck on your fic! I'm rooting for ya!

MagCat: His eyes? Hehe, how so? xD Anyway, Er.. let's say that Misty didn't have Togepi with her becaaause... er.. she wanted some solo time. xD Hey, It could happen!

megs626: Thank you for your encouraging words! They always motivate me to keep writing. This is chappie two? What do ya think?

**Author's Note:** Okay, still a setting chapter. Wah! Sorry ;; But all stories must have an established beginning. xD Let's see how this month develops in the Oak mansion!

_I eat reviews for a living!_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Sorry for the wait, it wasn't longer than a week, though. I'll try to post at least once a week so here it is!

---------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

The walls were garnished with soft yellow wallpaper that made the entire place absorb the morning's first beams of light. Misty was lying in the king sized bed in the middle of the room, wondering if she had ever been in a softest bed before. She was drowsily turning and tossing, way too tired from her trip to Pallet, as Togetic flew around, and nudged her head, neck, shoulder trying to wake her up. However, her pokemon was failing at the task.

There was a loud bang at the door, which made Misty startle awake and sitting up in a flash, unsettling Togetic who seemed to loose direction for a second. Misty grimaced, crawled to the border of the bed, and opened the door. A girl not two years older her, but a little taller was at the door, wearing what seemed to be a designer top and a very short skirt. The girl seemed to be judging her but soon realised she was staring. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm May Oak" She smiled in a haste as she shook Misty's reluctant hand.

_May_. Misty's eyes wavered. Talk about ironic coincidences. May seemed to stare at her some more. "Hey, you're not a _hellhound_!" She protested referring to something that apparently Gary had mentioned to her. Misty seemed disoriented at the whirlwind May's personality was. May walked into her room almost pushing her aside. "My room's the one 3 doors down—Hey, we should totally go out shopping someday, what do ya say?" She nudged Misty in the arm.

Misty's smiled silently rubbing her arm. The girl was pretty strong "I kinda have to unpack today—"

May slapped herself in the forehead. "Of course, God, I'm stupid. Don't worry; I'll help you so we can go shopping later. However you seem to be very tired." May said leaning in close and placing her finger on her evident eye bags. "Hun, I have a _cream_ for that"

"Uh…" Misty said, uncomfortable in the presence of the lively sister of Gary. Talk about being different. "Thanks" She said smiling. May was certainly talkative, but she could lighten up the mood pretty quickly. May winked at her and nodded. "We're gonna get along pretty well, I can tell" She did the peace sign with her right hand and drew her in for a quick hug. "I'll go get the cream!" May suddenly yelled out, rushing out of the door.

Misty stood there, her hair still tousled from the short nap, the interrogation mark heavy on her face. However she seemed amused but the quietness lasted little. May busted in the room again, as she slapped herself in the forehead again "I keep forgetting the reason I'm here" She said apologetically. "Samuel sent me to see if you wanted breakfast? It's breakfast time at the Oak house!"

"Oh" Misty said, smiling. The rumbling in her stomach seemed to answer for her. May laughed. "You look hungry" She assumed, taking Misty by the wrist. "Come on" She indicated as she dragged her out of the room and down the stairs. Pretty soon, they were in the living room, making their way to the dining room. May opened the door to the dining room revealing a table full of food and what Misty liked the most—desserts.

In the head of the table was Samuel Oak, whose face wasn't even visible. He was almost invisible behind a newspaper in which he seemed to be absorbed in. Every once in a while his hand showed as he took another sip of his coffee. Next to him, acting annoyed as usual was Gary still wearing his pyjama pants and grey shirt, dozing off. Mostly playing with his food, but at the door slamming open, he raised his head only a little intrigued by the sound. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Misty and May entering and sighed. "Great"

May and Misty sat right next to the other, and started eating.

"Samuel, pass the butter, would ya?" May indicated to her grandfather. Samuel Oak's face peeked out of the newspaper curtain. "Don't call me Samuel" May grinned, in her obvious attempt to irritate him. Professor Oak rolled his eyes and passed her the butter. "Thanks _Samuel_" Professor Oak exhaled deeply, already used to the same banter, every morning.

Misty tilted her head. Okay… so the siblings actually weren't _that_ much different. A question popped up in her mind. "Are you the only ones living here? Seems an awful lot of space for three"

May took a bite out of her toast. "Well, technically our parents should be living here."

She raised an eyebrow. "And where are they?"

"Beats me. India last time we heard of them. Or was it Japan?" She asked Gary who glared back at his sister. He reluctantly answered. "India"

"Right! India. But that was like three years ago" May proceeded, filling her cup with coffee.

Misty's eyes widened. "You haven't heard from them in three years!"

May shrugged. "Seems about right" She said with a mouthful. "I don't really mind, though. Gary gets sulky somet—"

"May" Gary's voice broke through, making her stop her sentence. He glared throwing daggers at her. May blinked, uncertain, but recovered and stuck her tongue out and he almost fumed. May rolled her eyes. "Of _fine_, secretive you"

Misty watched the exchange with certain curiosity, as Gary let out a breath and stabbed the eggs in his plate some more, without actually eating them. She felt like she actually understood a part of him. Even if that part was a small percentage of the whole.

The clock on the wall ringed as it read 8am. Misty's face turned towards it and couldn't hide the surprise in her face. "It's still so early..." She muttered more to herself than the others.

May smiled triumphal. "The Oaks rise early". Samuel Oak chuckled from behind the newspaper, and Misty's eyes turned accusingly to Gary, for the second time in the same day He grinned but pretended to be offended. "It's the _weekend_!" his protest was met by silence. "Freaks" he added underneath his breath, loud enough for everyone to hear. Misty laughed softly to herself as Gary tried to hide a snicker.

May frowned and her eyes wavered. "_Riiight_…" she said, raising her eyebrow. Leaving her fork and knife on the plate, she sighed, feeling her stomach content. They fell into a comfortable silence, which was promptly broken by May. She looked at Misty. "Okay redhead, let's get you settled down" Misty nodded as they left in a rush, leaving the dining room seemingly deserted.

Gary sighed and looked down to his mutilated breakfast. '_Great, allegiances…_' He crossed his arms over his chest, looking at his silent grandfather hidden behind the newspaper. '_As if this house weren't a battlefield enough...'_

------------------------

**A/N**: Yes. Now introducing the character of _May Oak._ She will be a regular also, just as Gary, Samuel Oak and Misty. Since I don't know her character, I considered her as a blank character. xD So I colour as I saw fit. Any thoughts on her?

Thank you to:

Maia's Pen: -tear- Wah! I can't even begin to tell you how much that review cheered me up! Haha, yes, the Oak mansion is very big, and I might dwell on that later on. XD garr! Sexual tension! I'm counting on it! And the egoshippy addiction is something we both share. xD Even though WYB isn't an egoshippy (yet—maybe won't be).it still gives me an extra quota of egoshippy goodness my spirit craves for! Thank you for that!

Michelicious: May beat Ash? Gasp! I didn't know either! Well, that's certainly good. I don't dislike her or anything, just mourned for Misty. Hehe, yes, I updated that one kinda fast. I guess I had some spare time.

megs626: Gawd I hope so, But I do know there will be some character development some may think is OOC. Haha, don't really mind since I like to toy with my character's emotions and flaws. XD It's so entertaining.

MagCat:I'm glad you like the interactions! I'm fear they're bound to change sometime in the near future though. –evil cackle- I'm so evil and I'm not ashamed of it. Nyaaah!

DarkAngelTorchic: You have! Gasp! So proud of you! Where! Where! Why havn't you uploaded it yet –whines- I wanna read it and I can't find it. ..

Reanne1102: I'm glad you liked Pumpkin fights. D I'm attached to that fic as well, being my first one and all. Gawd, I love egoshippy too much not to write about it. I read your new fic as you already know since I reviewed. XD Update soon!

I'll update soon! Don't fret!

_Midnight__ Mist_

_I use reviews to destroy weapons of mass destruction! _


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Sooo. I said I would update in a week. I kinda lied. XD I was going to I promise, But this weekend I had some spare time and could write more, so Posting this a little ahead of time is something I can do now! Hehe, don't expect it to happen again. xD

---------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"It was right there!"

"It was not!"

"And how do you even _know_?" his voice was starting to loose his cool.

"Because I came in, and it wasn't there!" Misty replied fervently, pointing at the empty air on the living room sofa. They had been saying the same things over and over again. Gary was convinced he had left his laptop on the living room, Misty, who was covering for May, was trying to convince him he had misplaced it somewhere in the mansion. Gary's birthday wasn't for another two weeks, but May always fidgeted about what getting him, resorting to her usual 'Men are _so_ complicated' line. Her "oh-so-brilliant" plan consisted in hacking into his laptop, trying to figure out what he wanted as a gift.

Not that Gary Oak needed anything in particular. All his needs were more than covered, they were even saturated, and even though Gary insisted year after year he didn't enjoy his own birthday, that he didn't want a present, and that he didn't want people to remind him about it, May wanted to do something a bit different this year.

"Well, your _obtuse_ mind might not recognize something so complicated as a laptop, you know?" Gary said, leaning in and flicking her on her nose. She seemed taken aback with surprise, amusement, and forged anger. She raised her eyebrow in a crooked smile.

"Well, your obtuse mind might not want to recognize you were _wrong_, egomaniac dork" His eyes twinkled with just the slightest bit of sombre delight. He threw his head to his right, making his neck crack, and let out a breath. "Look Red, I understand your undying desire to keep on talking to a guy like me, but I really have stuff to do" He smiled smugly and suggestively.

Misty nodded mockingly. "Really? And what is next on your oh-so-busy agenda?"

Gary seemed to ponder things, as the usual uncaring and cool aura seemed to gravitate around him like a thrall. She studied him trying to read him, and only found contentment in the fact that she couldn't do it, and didn't even know where to begin with. It made conversations much more interesting.

He shrugged, still pondering. "Might have taken you out. You know, as a proper welcome to the house.—Manners; don't take it wrong, Red" He said so casually she even doubted for a second he was even still aware of her presence there. He seemed to be looking right through her and she stood speechless for a few moments.

"... But _can't_ right now since apparently I _misplaced_ my laptop somewhere in the house" He finished off in a mere whisper, with a victory smile that indicated pure unadulterated triumph. Misty gaped at her loss of speech and all her confusion combusted as she knew he had won that last one. She clenched her fist and was about to reply, but decided against it. It was a lost war already. She would be better prepared for the next one.

Rolling her eyes, she stood silent. After a second she remembered May was still waiting for her in her bedroom, hacking into her brother's stolen laptop. It was only her fifth day in the house, but she was starting to feel a whole lot more comfortable. She walked through the halls and up the stairs as if she had known them forever and into the room. Inside, May wore her usual top-skirt outfit, and was lying in the floor, looking concentrated. She pressed enter and waited a second, as a blue screen flashed against her eyes. She smiled and looked up. "Flawless timing, my dear friend" she greeted.

"Thanks" Misty replied and looked to the laptop, shifting. "Are you sure this is going to help u—you... find a gift?"

May raised an expectant eyebrow but said nothing, as she went back to working. She logged in and gaped as she saw thousands and thousands of files on pokemon research information. "Aw, this is gonna suck" She complained. "Bro _better_ be happy..."

"For breaking into his computer and flat out lying to him about it?" Misty asked sheepishly.

"Damn right!" May did the peace sign and typed away. Misty chuckled and sighed. She couldn't even hope to get some sense into May's head right now. She slumped down on the bedroom loveseat and rested her back for an instant.

She fell asleep almost instantly. Shopping, unpacking, bickering, stealing, hacking, and still training her pokemon had drained her of all her energies. She slept soundly and undisturbed for what seemed to be ages. Suddenly, she felt something warm on her side. It was Togetic, who had made her way into her mom's arms, and fell asleep at her side. Misty smiled and she raised her head.

It was dark outside, and she was blown away. Bickering with Gary had been almost at 5pm, and that meant she had slept for at least 5 hours. She felt rested and smiled as she saw May, lying in the ground of the dark room, bathing in the glow of the laptop screen. She was also asleep, her forehead resting against the keyboard. "So much for the scoop you said we were gonna get on him" She whispered, trying not to wake her up. She made her way to the laptop and grimaced at the scientific talk on every single one of the documents. Researching sure seemed to be something terribly hard.

She stayed awake and must have been browsing Gary's files for at least 3 more hours, and was about to fall asleep again due to boredom, but something caught her eye. It was a folder named "Togepi (tic)" and she looked at her baby pokemon from the corner of her eye.

There was something that still annoyed her when it came to referring to her baby pokemon as a scientific project. However, she wanted to know what was new with her baby pokemon. She double clicked the folder, but didn't get a handful of documents as every other single folder she had explored.

It was probably the first folder that actually contained pictures or graphic files. She opened the files selecting them and hitting "enter". The first pictures were of Togepi, still clad in his egg shaped body. Then something that surprised her. It was _him_, feeding Togepi, playing with her, actually smiling in a photograph, being tackled by the egg shaped pokemon, Holding him just like Misty used to. She had never seen him act so gently before, and she never quite expected the lucky only witness to be her baby pokemon. However, the pictures stole a smile from her, and she found herself admiring them. Gary waking up, Togepi lying on his head, Gary trying to dodge the camera that made Misty assume it had been Professor Oak who had been stalking togepi with the camera.

But there weren't pictures her evolving. It made her realise it wasn't something planned. These pictures did not have scientific purposes because there was no way they could have known Togepi would evolve so suddenly. They were taken out of pure entertainment, by either Samuel Oak or May.

She looked at Togetic, who was staring at her enigmatically and chirped happily. Misty smiled back, feeling only a little dejected. As Togepi, she never had a link as strong as theirs with someone who wasn't her. But the pictures were telling, and Gary looked so carefree and light-hearted it made her continue to stare at them. She wondered if Togetic missed him, she wondered if he missed Togetic, if he had seen her evolve, or if he had been taking care of her for only scientific purposes.

Funny how the mind works, it isolates important thoughts and dismisses them for later, as Misty quickly disregarded her inquiries and stood up from the laptop, shutting it off. Maybe it was just one more puzzle piece she had just stumbled into.

However, even if she had yet another piece of the puzzle and should be closer to figuring him out, Misty couldn't help but grin sadly. As she walked to the middle of the dark room, she picked up Togetic and walked towards the door.

She felt more disoriented than ever.

------------------------

**Thanks to:**

Maia's Pen: Haha, Your review cracked me up, It really does cheer me up immensely. Yes, there are a lot of things that apparently run in the Oak blood, hehe, I hope you like them. She had a line on the GB game? Really? Do you know it? xD I don't. That's a cliffie? Nyah! I didn't even consider it as a cliffie! xD But there will be cliffies in the near future. Haha, nice exchange you had with Professor Oak there. Teehee, it made my day.

DarkAngelTorchic: I didn't get the URL, apparently the review censored it or something, but I assumed it was the homepage in your profile? I visited and couldn't find it either. Maybe if you could write the URL in a different way so that ff dot net won't recognize it? I like that song, too . Thanks for the review!

Reanne1102: Ah yes. Writer's block, don't they suck? I actually get them a lot, that's why I like to post my stories when I am ahead by several chapters. So nothing like that could stop me from updating regularly. I'm incredibly flattered by your review, thanks for reading!

megs626: Hehe, she is a bit of a girlie girl, It was kinda what I was going for. Anyway, I hope she turns out okay, and the matchmaker thing... Muaha! Only time will tell.

MagCat: haha, lively is certainly a good word for describing May Oak. Ah yes, the Gary/Misty action. I certainly do hope this chapter made the Gary/Misty action craving get a little bit more satisfied. I think the next chappie is also very loaded with them. xD

Michelicious: hehe, don't get emotional! It was nothing, really. I really like the idea you have for Safari love, I think you did a great job at the setting, even if it's just the rules. When I was reading it, I imagined a number of possibilities of things that may occur in it! Write on!

**Everyone:** Okay, I updated super mega fast. xD I hope you like the treat, since I had a lot more of spare time this weekend that I thought I would have. So I typed two more chapters and decided I could post this one ahead of time. I hope you liked it!

**_Midnight_****_ Mist_**

I bake cookies with _review_-baking-powder!


	5. Chapter 5

Here goes chappie 5.—Enjoy!

**-----------------------------**

**Chapter 5**

It's funny how time speeds up as if you were in a movie sometimes, and your life gets reduced into a flash of sequences for viewers to delight in; time can fly by so fast you barely even know it's there. Also, the exact opposite could happen. Days could also take so much longer than they should in going by; that when the night arrives, you feel like crawling into a ball and whimpering.

Also, it's funny how these two things can happen simultaneously under the same roof. He couldn't help but to think he was sinking, and he hated it than whenever he spoke to her he felt closer and closer to the surface. An Oak never needed any help and he wasn't about to start proving himself wrong. He fiddled with the edge of his shirt and drummed his fingers against the table of the kitchen. It was mid day, and he was painfully overly conscious May wasn't home. It was probably just another date. He was far too used to his sister's busy agenda to raise an eyebrow now.

He looked unconsciously to the hallway leading to the laboratory. A slight frown settled on his face, disturbing the seemingly cool aura surrounding him. His relationship with his grandfather had never been the greatest one. In a way, he blamed him for his parents' departure. He blamed him for not having a paternal figure; he blamed him for being just as absent as his own father. He blamed _himself_ for blaming him. It wasn't his fault and deep down, he knew it.

The drumming stopped as he clenched his fist and clenched his jaw. He ran a hand through his spiky brown hair and sighed. He felt like he had to get out of that house that sometime was so unnecessarily big for him, it made him vomit. It's why he envied Ash when he was little, and perhaps a little now. Ash did not have all the luxuries he had when he was growing up, It's why he was still so eager to grow up and had something to look forward to. Ash had established a pretty high goal, and Gary had imitated him, hoping to find some of the fire Ash had in his eyes. The journey he embarked upon helped momentarily. But at the end of the day, not one thousand cheerleaders compared even one friend Ash had.

It's funny how life can be so curious sometimes, throwing opportunities right at your face because she had arrived there, out of the blue, and he had felt it. Some of the fire he had spent all of his life looking for in her eyes as well; he wanted to get it. Clenching his jaw again he stood up from the stool and made his way up the stairs, not even knowing what he was going to say, acting on nothing but impulse—It felt... _new_.

It came out a little bit more violent than he would have hoped for, because as he opened the door he pushed it too hard and it slammed against the wall, making her head jerk in his direction with obvious exaltation. She looked at him, wide eyed, and he stared back at her, just as surprised. But then Gary grinned and she seemed to relax a little. He took a few steps forward where she was and swiftly picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. Misty was in shock for a moment and stuttered

"What!" She finally yelled out, punching his back. "Have you finally lost it!"

Gary smirked. "Hey Misty, I'm bored. Let's go out" the monotone voice of his voice only accentuated the mockery of the obvious dismissal of whether she agreed to or not.

As he carried her down the stairs she rolled her eyes. "_Gees_, I don't know. Let me get back to you" She spat out bitterly, giving up on loosening his grip. She elbowed him hard on the back one last time, and he winced trying not to let it show it had actually hurt and then chuckled. "Where does the damsel want to go?"

She let out a breath as her hair was all over her face. She snorted disregarding how unladylike that was and he smirked. "More like _hostage_..." She mumbled out.

Gary smirked triumphal. "Coffee it is!" He walked hurriedly through the living room, with Misty over his shoulder, grinning like an idiot, and mentally scolding himself for doing something he would probably regret later. But in that precise moment, as ridiculous as they looked, his worries were meaningless.

He only let her down when he was outside his car, and she looked at him with a raised eyebrow waiting for an explanation. He was on thin ice. Her eyes only told him that the wrong word would unleash hell on him. He almost flinched as he struggled to find the right words, when he saw himself failing, he just opened the passenger door and motioned her inside, as any other gentlemen that did not kidnap girls would. She silently glared at him and looked back at the mansion. Maybe, just maybe, if she hadn't been just as bored, she would have walked away.

Thankfully, that wasn't the case.

Misty huffed and ducked as she got into the car, sitting and folding her arms over her chest. She was still a little pissed off, but frankly, she was just as intrigued. Gary closed the door and walked over to his side, getting on the car. Misty looked straight ahead, but kept him monitored from the corner of her eye. Her arms were still folded and silently deadly.

"I know this great place that sells the best mocha—"

She had a unique talent to destroy other people's sentences. "Why are you doing this exactly?"

He paused. "I was just... tired of today"

Misty squinted her eyes. "Don't you have any researching to do?" He seemed to shrug. "Not while gramps still hogs the entire lab"

She seemed to relax a little as she let some of the ice wall melt. "Does he really need the entire lab for _one_ research?" Gary just grinned and chuckled, as he turned right in the avenue. "God, no. I think he's just trying to make me rest a while. I was working on pretty big projects before the entire Togepi thing"

A sudden flash of the pictures she had seen two days before ran through her eyes, as she remembered how a smile on him could lighten up his entire face. He had a serious expression on now, concentrated on the road, and clenching his jaw, making his cheekbone just a little more noticeable. His eyes glimmered as he felt her gaze, turned his head to see her and saw her looking away, but dismissed it.

Misty smiled, her back turned to him, as she looked out of the window. "So..." She started. "How did Togepi behave while I was gone?"

He seemed to hesitate. "Just fine, I guess" He answered dryly. Misty picked up on it and nodded wryly. "I'm glad" She answered smiling. Gary was taken aback. It was like the smile got burnt into his brain and as his eyes returned to the avenue, it stuck with him. He could even feel her grinning for some unknown reason to him, and it was something he couldn't quite shake off. Why couldn't he read her like all the other girls he read so easily? The thought alone crept under his skin.

He pulled over; hitting the breaks a bit too hard as he almost drove right past the coffee shop. Misty just glared at him as he tried to look apologetically.

So she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

-------------------------------

"Okay, enough with the kidnapping, I said I was sorry!" He said exasperated as they drove back from the coffee house. However, his face betrayed him. He was in a much better mood than his words might suggest.

"Psycho" She muttered, grinning. "You're good at kidnapping though, Are you sure it's the first time you do it?"

Gary raised an eyebrow and smirked at the intentions beneath the question. "Course it is. Every other girl goes _willingly_"

Misty laughed, trying to shake the bitterness from her voice. "Can't imagine _that_ happening." She threw back. "But given that I don't wanna pop your overly big ego since it would unleash some sort of world wide explosion, I'll just pretend I believe you". Gary half smirked at her words. He reached out and flicked her head lightly, making her roll her eyes. "Has anyone told you you're annoying?" she asked lightly.

"You'd be the special first one to say that, Red" he answered honestly. "You know, not counting May"

She chuckled softly. They soon arrived to the front yard of the mansion and got silently out of the car, too aware that the day was almost over. It was a day that had rushed by, and Gary was amazed it was even growing darker. He had lost track of time, something he hadn't been able to do in a very long while. They walked together to the front gate and let themselves in. "Well Red, that was surprisingly fun" He said, smirking.

Misty just shook her head, and looked towards the stairs. "Thanks" She said doing the peace sign. Gary noted it and immediately associated it with May. "You're not the jerk I thought you were"

He seemed baffled. "Don't know whether I should be flattered or insulted" Misty smiled and he rolled his eyes. "I'll let it slip—_this_ time, Red" He waved goodbye as he turned to walk away, swaying with his usual trademark confidence that made his walk seem like he was on a prowl. Misty let out a breath and turned around, making her way to the wing that had her bedroom in it.

That would be a day she would remember.

-----------------------

**Author's Gratitude towards: **

Maia's Pen: Oh my gawd. Your review blew my mind away, especially that 4th paragraph, I'm so glad I can portray this Gary Oak as I want him to. Not the spoiled little rich kid that is constantly hinted in fanfiction, but what I want him to be, the dejected lonesome brooding cutie covered with a nice frosting of sarcasm and a handful of defensive mechanisms enough to hide himself behind them. He is not drawn to material things, rather, dislikes the wealth he lives in. I'm glad you could make his shape out from the mist . I love it how we share the Gary-crazyness that keeps us yearning for egoshippyness. Yay! Your review made my day! Several of my days, actually.

MagCat: Ah yes, isn't the having to explain that something to someone annoying? It kills the arguing mood. Of course there are certain things that have to be explained. XD But not all of them. I have a friend that never gets my sarcasm. xD It kills it. Hehe, but It's okay, he's still fun, in that ingénue way.

megs626: Egoshipping more popular than before? Gawd, I hope so. Maybe not more popular, since it's still got a very little fandom, but we're daring to write more egoshippies lately. We even have a C2! It's a great breakthrough! I used to dig through tons of files of fanfiction dot net to find egoshippies and could never get more than 8 or so. And we've got many more now!

Michelicious: Sonic's faster than light? Hehe, never knew. I always played the game but never could get into anything else, really. xD But I do know the guy. And yes, that was a light speed update, because I had time to update ahead of schedule, but those time bonanzas are rare, sadly ;;. I'm so happy you like my humor! Since I can't get rid of it or anything hehe.

DarkAngelTorchic: Well, the bot might have eaten your review, It happened to me all the time! It was so annoying, especially when they were long and crafted. I'm ecstatic that you like May Oak. Since it's my personal take on her, and I put a little extra effort into making her dynamic and lighthearted. She's gone missing this chappie, but she'll be back! I Did find the one shot, but for some reason it was only loading half of it (Stupid Internet Explorer ;;) But I'll try again until it loads entirely. I love the first half of it though, and I'm sure I'll love the second half of it!

**Author's note: **Ah yes,m May Oak went M.I.A this chapter, but she and Professor Oak will be back next chapter. A new conflict introduced; Gary's relationship with his grandfather which was subtly (I hope) hinted before. Also, my mind may be failing, but the first (I think? XD) reference to the flame, of where the title of this fic "The flame and the ember" comes from.

Til next week? Maybe, whenever I say that, it seems to backfire. XD

**_Midnight_****_ Mist_**

All that flour, strawberries and _reviews_ make a great pie!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Bonus update! I finally got over my writer's block and cranked out another chapter after staring at my story for about a straight week. So, writing up another chapter, made me go: "Hey, this needs CELEBRATING!"

So here's the celebration, updating ahead of schedule. Enjoy!

------------------------

**Chapter 6**

"Okay here girl. Slow down there for a minute" May Oak was waving her arms around in frenzy. "You're my girl, you know that, right?"

Misty looked confused, but managed to nod meekly.

May winked. "But Gary there is my bro, and if you guys are getting together, I still have to check out your _intentions._"

Misty's eyes widened in surprise. "What! We are not _getting together_, May, you're crazy!" May snickered and leaned back in the kitchen chair, hearing the wooden floor make a squeak sound. She picked up her glass of coke and took a large sip. "Whatever girl, I've been seeing this _vibe_ ever since you came". The microwave beeped as Misty got up and retrieved a quick microwave lunch. She sat down and tried to stall for a moment, opening it up.

"_What_ vibe?" She almost yelled to the ceiling when she saw May still scrutinizing her. "Stop scanning my intentions, I _have_ no intentions!" She argued as she started to munch on her lunch. It was way too late for scheduled lunch, which she and May had missed for being outside visiting the few attractions of Pallet. May let out a heartfelt laugh.

"He's got the hots for you, are you _that_ blind, woman?" She grinned in victory as Misty choked on her noodles and started coughing. Misty tried to get over the choking and let out a shaky breath. She raised her head, in confusion. "He... He does not!" A long silence greeted her.

"Or does he?" She timidly questioned May, who apparently had been expecting that hesitation for as soon as she muttered those words, the silent treatment marked upon her face disappeared and a smug smile surfaced. Misty blushed, blatantly embarrassed; she shouldn't even care, right? May didn't even answer, but merely raised one knowing eyebrow, waiting for some sort of epiphany on her side. But Misty was like trying to reason with a brick wall, as all the progress there quickly vanished when Misty shook her head in denial. "No" Misty argued. "You're insane. It was just coffee, it wasn't anything special"

May let out a groan of frustration and threw her arms up in the air, giving up. "You're impossible, girl" She announced as she finished her coke and got up from her comfortable seat in the kitchen. "Whatever, I'm going to bed"

Misty gaped and frowned at the same time. "It's 3pm!"

May laughed. "I'm going to take you to a _decent_ party one of these nights, red. Maybe tomorrow." May winked and turned around, tiredly making her way to her bedroom. Misty shook her head in dismay staring at her noodles. She pushed the plate away deciding she was no longer hungry. When your brain is working a thousand miles a second, the least you think about is your stomach. She drummed her fingers against the table ignoring that he had been doing the exact same thing not two days ago and slumped her shoulders.

She was walking down the hallway, still as luxurious as ever, as she heard the door of the lab open. Professor Oak was standing there with distress tainting his features. As he looked at Misty he seemed relieved, but bewildered at her presence there.

"Misty! You're here. Come" He said as he disappeared behind the metal door. Misty stood there, hesitating for a moment but snapped out of it and took a step forward. It had been a while since she entered the lab, so she almost tripped when she didn't recognize immediately the metal stairs leading down.

Professor Oak seemed in a rush. "I just can't get Togetic to eat her lunch. Its two hours after her feeding time" Hearing this, Misty looked around until her eyes settled on her baby pokemon. She rushed to her side and picked her up, hugging her lovingly. But as she tried to feed her, Togetic chirped and spat out the food. Misty seemed stunned. "She is perfectly normal, right?" She asked Samuel Oak, who proceeded to reaffirm that everything was okay.

It wasn't until she had tried at least 30 times and was about to go on a nervous crisis that he showed up. His detached image was piercing. "You called old man?" Gary walked down the stairs seemingly uninterested. His hands were in the pockets of his baggy jeans but as he looked coolly at Samuel Oak for a brief instant before switching his gaze to her and slightly smirking. As He looked at her distressed face, he raised an eyebrow and looked at Togetic and the heavy amount of pokemon food. He let out a breath, guessing the motive and walked towards Misty, and took Togetic from her arms.

If she hadn't seen those photos she would have protested. But something told her he knew what to do. But even though, as Gary turned around and walked out of the lab, she hesitated, and hurriedly followed him. Samuel Oak was about to do the same, but the one final glance Gary threw at him while leaving left him frozen on the floor. Professor Oak cursed as he found himself alone again and threw himself on the nearest seat.

As the metal door closed, the laboratory was flooded by the silence he had grown used to.

--------------------------

Gary stirred in the pot, adding some sugar into the mix. "It's basically pokemon food, but she prefers sweet over salty. When she gets tired of the food, just boil it and add some sugar. Stir until it's soup-like" He poured the soup to a pot, and left it out to chill. Misty was sitting, baffled in the kitchen table, Togetic resting in her arms, and chirping happily as she smelled the soup for lunch.

"G-Gary?" She asked. Gary turned to look at her, bewildered. "Thank you"

They stared at each other for some eternities, until Gary took notice he hadn't said anything in about 5 straight minutes, nor he had done anything but stare at her. He reluctantly looked away and felt the soup temperature until he was sure it was safe for Togetic to drink. He placed it on the table as Togetic flew out of her mother's arms and buried her head in the plate. Misty looked at her with satisfaction. Gary pulled up a chair and took a seat across her. Misty tilted her head. "So, I just keep on feeding that to her?"

"No" Gary chuckled. "You'll spoil her and soon enough, she'll grow tired of that one, and you'll have to figure out something new"

Misty's eyes wavered. "Good point". She was about to say something about Togetic but lost her track of thoughts. She paused. "You know a lot about her"

It was Gary's turn to pause. "Yeah" He admitted. Misty nodded. "Professor Oak must need your in the research"

Gary nodded. "He does"

Misty frowned. "Why doesn't he—Oh. Is it the you resting thing?"

Gary shook his head meekly. "No, I kinda lied there, Red"

Misty glared.

Gary shook his hands trying to defend himself. "Well, I didn't _lie_. I just _guessed_. I had three options. Either he's trying to let me rest, he's too damn proud to ask his grandson for help, or he's too damn selfish to share a scientific breakthrough with someone" Gary said bitterly. "I chose the best one."

Misty tilted her head. "Why?"

Gary just chuckled. "The other ones are a _bit_ more complicated to explain..."

Misty let out a breath at hearing the second reason. Pride seemed to run in the Oak blood. "Seems like he needs you. And seems like you want in" She said. "I think something could be arranged there"

"What? I'm not even gonna try to reason with that old sack. It's _impossible_" He said folding his arms over his chest. Misty laughed. "You two are too alike to get along, it seems"

Gary squinted his eyes. "Don't go all Freud on me, Red" Misty just smirked back and he rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever rocks your boat. I'm deciphered. Oh no! Don't unlock that hidden door in my memory or it will not be locked again!" He acted out, exaggerating the drama on every single word, making it obvious he was mocking her. She clenched her fist and reached out almost as if going to punch him. Gary almost flinched, but she merely flicked him in the forehead with her index finger.

She seemed to listen to the sound that emerged from the flicking. "Ah. Empty, Just like I _guessed_!" She pointed up acting out an epiphany.

Gary stood up and walked around the table, ready to tap her head to see just how empty hers sounded, but she caught his wrists and he glared. He leaned in and tapped her head with his. "Ah. Empty how I _also_ suspected" he replied. She gaped and tapped his head with hers. "Nah-uh, that's _your_ emptiness, not mine!"

Gary glared and pressed his forehead against hers. They pushed their head one against the other as if battling, but after playing like that for a minute they realised their exact position. Misty had a hold on both of Gary's wrists, and his forehead was pushed against hers, their bodies were almost pressed against the other, and both of them widened their eyes as they became aware of it. Misty hurriedly let go of his wrist and he stumbled back, astounded.

The embarrassed atmosphere was cruelly broken by Togetic's chirping, having finished her meal. Misty almost jumped, startled, not expecting the sound. She made her way to the kitchen table. "Ga—I... I should take Togetic to..." She drifted off as he continued to stare at her. His eyes seem to weight on her shoulders. "—Bye" She finished and scurried away, into the hallway.

Gary was leaning against the kitchen wall, and mildly waved goodbye, not daring to even utter a word. His heart was still pounding.

The flame. That fire. _Her_ fire.

He had never been so close to feeling it burn.

------------------------

**Author's gratitude towards: **

Maia's Pen: Happy belated birthday! Wai! I'm so happy for you! I'm truly ecstatic, and sincerely hope you had the best day 24 hours can offer, I'm also glad you like the nickname "Red" Dunno why, I always make Gary use a nickname in my fics. XD Dunno why, I think it's a leftover from my crazyness over BtVS (Where Spike, a vamp called everyone by nicknames xD). Either way, I'm bursting from happiness at every review you drop by, I absolutely adore them! And I'm so glad, happy, relieved, and joyous you like this characterizations! Waii I hope you continue on liking them as the story goes changing.

Michelicious: Yes! It IS a day prison! I call it robot-factory. They brainwash us, It's true! I'm never gonna use quantum physics in MY LIFE! Haha, oh well, I'm surviving. I'm also happy (so happy) you like my version of Gary too. I'm really liking how this story is turning out! And I hope you stay tuned! Keep updating your fics, too!

DarkAngelTorchic: Apparently, the seconds half refuses to load ( So I might have to wait you upload it to fan fiction dot net! I left a review or comment in your website, I don't know whether you got it or not, but I hope you did! What I read of "Wake me up when September ends" is very good. (I thought it was a song fic too, at the beginning) So, keep writing, as well!

megs626: Ha ha, certainly not a romantic way. xD, here's the new chappie, fairly soon, right? I mean, last update, I don't really remember WHEN xD I have a crappy memory, but I think it was just Friday or Saturday. And hey! You should write an egoshippy! XD Yay!

Jenvaati: gasp! –gushes over jenvaati- A new reviewer! Welcome to my fic! Wai! I hope you stick around! And OO nooo, I never did say my Gary was better, I said I tried to make it different. xD Haha, I wouldn't dare to say such things. xD But thanks for the compliment. I love anything to do with coffee too! I drink it al the time, it irks my friends out. xD . Hope you see you again!

MagCat: Gah! I'm so happy you liked it. I certainly doubt it's "brilliant" xD but I'm glad you think that. xD Your review made my day, haha, and yes, Ash can seem fairly simplistic sometimes. gawd, I hope you like this chapter!

**To everyone:** I'm kinda proud of this chapter. I crammed all four characters into this chapter, five if you include Togetic. XD. Hope you like it! I'll update soon! But not as soon as this one. xD

****

**_Midnight_****_ Mist_**

There was this sweet lullaby made of mama's love and reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay another update. Shortish, but chappie 8 will be here soon!

------------------------

**Chapter 7**

"Here she is, Professor Oak, fed and happy!" Misty's merry voice broke the stillness of the laboratory. Professor Oak visibly cheered up at the presence of someone there, disturbing the quiet. He stood up from the stool where he had been patiently waiting and shared a heartfelt smile with her. Misty placed Togetic in the white table and he just nodded, dryly.

Noticing the beginning of what seemed to be a very awkward silence, Misty soon started to fidget. "I should let you get back to your work, I guess" She excused herself as politely as she could, and turned around, trying to leave. Professor Oak looked troubled. "M-Misty?" He called after her.

She turned around but remained silent. Samuel Oak seemed to be having a great difficulty uttering the words he wanted to say. "Could... Could you tell me what he did?" The pleading on his worn out face and tired voice were ripe with despair. Misty's heart warmed up to his tired face, but smiled sadly.

"I would be much more comfortable if you asked him yourself" She said, sadly. Stuck in the middle of the battle between Grandfather and grandson, especially in a family as special as the Oaks, was a tough spot to be in. She did not want to take any wrong step. Professor Oak seemed to understand her discomfort and nodded, letting out a breath. Misty tilted her head and decided she needed to at least try to stop the endless war.

But she couldn't do without taking a risk. She cleared her throat. "If I may, both Gary and you need something from each other. Perhaps you're both too proud to admit it, I don't really know why, but it's created a distance between you two" She blushed, realising she had been too blunt but sighed. It was far too late to change it now. "I... don't really know a lot on the subject, and I'm sorry if I'm wrong, but I think you can work things out. You could let him in the investigation, and he could let you know everything about Togetic that you do not know and might be vital for the research"

Samuel Oak's eyes wavered as he gazed at the red headed girl in the entrance of the lab. He questioned her seemingly young age, comparing it with her uncanny perception. She had only been there for a few days, and had him figured out. To establish some sort of peace treaty with his grandson. It was exactly what he wanted, but could never quite utter it out loud. So he looked at her, silently, and meekly nodded. It was painful but necessary. The reason why he never got out of the lab, and why he looked so worn out, wasn't because the investigation was too hard.

It was because every path investigated led him to a dead end.

Misty seemed apologetically uncomfortable, and looked towards the ground. "I'm very sorry for meddling. Perhaps it's none of my business" without anything else to add, she turned around and started to climb up the stairs. As she reached for the metal door handle, his voice made her stop.

"Misty" Professor Oak called after her. She didn't quite reply. "Thank you" She smiled, and looked back one last time before turning the knob and letting herself out. The infamous hallway greeted her again. She decided to walk to the very end of it, and found an exit she had never seen before. She opened the final door and stepped outside. It seemed to be a landscape; some sort of camping spot that even had a bonfire in the middle. It looked recently used, and her suspicion went straight to Gary. It was indeed a beautiful place, facing the forest, but it was radically different from the rest of the house.

It was simple, lacked any form of luxury or any representation of money. There was a bonfire place in the middle, some logs surrounding it, and it was facing the Pallet forest. There wasn't a place that looked remotely comfortable, but it still reminded her of her former travelling with Ash and Brock. She widened her eyes as it sunk in that it had been days since she had last thought about them, and had last felt the pain of having to let them go. Even though she still felt nostalgic, and would probably miss them forever, deep down she knew—she'd see them again, but right now, it was her turn to find herself.

She must have stayed there an hour. And she left that place with a feeling she'd return there, but not exactly sure when. As she walked through the hallway, and took the door to her right, she climbed the stairs and made her way through the smaller hallway in the second floor, to her bedroom.

She was more than just surprised when she saw Gary Oak standing idly in her bedroom that wasn't actually hers, but still made her uncomfortable. He took notice of her bewildered presence and frowned. "Has anyone told you you're a mess?" He said referring to the mess she kept in her bedroom.

Misty smirked. "Today is the no-cleaning up day"

Gary faked shock. "Oh damn, was that today?" Misty nodded, playing along. He let out a breath, playfully. "Better go mess things up then"

Misty chuckled. "You better do that"

Gary's eyes lingered on hers for a moment and he tilted his head. Time to explain why he was there. "Have you talked to my grandfather lately?" She felt herself freeze in her spot. She couldn't have moved from the door even if she had wanted it. Gary smirked, trying to ease up her shock. "Cause he talked to me and I'm finally on the research. He still won't let me do the big stuff. But he'll get there soon enough"

Misty's eyes lightened up. "You're in?"

Gary nodded, smiling, genuinely happy. Misty mentally cheered, forcing herself to take a mental picture of that very moment. She had seen the pictures of his smile, but it was never quite as bright as in person. "Not much to do now though than to observe Togetic's actions. He'll page me when he's in trouble"

Misty was bursting with joy for him. She unfroze, and felt extremely mobile again. It was like reason had stepped outside of her body, because she saw herself reaching out and embracing him, and was in awe of her own actions, but her body wasn't responding to her apprehensions. Gary's eyes widened at her hug, and didn't quite respond to it, but froze under it, completely baffled. He went rigid and only laid gently one hand on her back when she was starting to become too painfully aware of his apprehension.

Realizing what she had done, she almost flew back, recoiling, and he stared at her in awe. She was in awe of herself, perhaps even more confused than he was, and above all, embarrassed. The beeper attached to Gary's hip ringed three times. What a timing that old man had. It was Samuel Oak who needed his assistance. Gary rolled his eyes at the beeper, as if it were the old man himself, and looked back at Misty, who bravely tried to disguise her embarrassment.

"You better go help, Gary" She cheered him on and he just chuckled, walking towards the door "Later, Red" She watched him leave and closed the door some seconds after he was gone. With a groan she threw herself on the bed, her mind spiralling around her actions. Idly wondering what May would have to say about it, she stayed up thinking about him. She had never seen him so happy, and partly took pride in thinking it had been because of her. In a way, she had helped in Gary's happiness, and that was enough for now.

The intensity of her thoughts died down, as her vision blurred, and everything faded to black, comfortably wrapped the warm blankets of her bed.

------------------------

**Gratitude towards: **

Maia's Pen: ha ha ha, delightful hint, my friend. I indulged it because this was a very short chapter and calm and quiet before the storm that Chapter 8 is gonna be. And because this chappie was very short, I'll update chapter 8 soon enough, don't fret. And speaking of which, update WYB! I'm dying here, slowly withering into a dark folds of longing of more WYB chapters. About Gary and the Professor's relationship, It's a thing that I have yet to resolve. Hehe. I'm in the middle of a writer's block and this times I thank goodness I'm several chapters ahead. Be seeying ya around the fandom!

Jenvaati: Ha ha, I laughed out loud at the Samuel'll. xD You're really funny, as I noted in your one shot which had me cracking up! My friends also pick on me because I drink too much coffee. They say I'm bound to loose all the calcium in my bones, But what the heck. Live fast, die young, leave a beautiful corpse behind. xD

megs626: Doesn't matter! Upload it! I'd read it! As would many other egoshippers! And I've seen your other fics, you've got a very neat, polished writing style! So it doesn't matter what you write about, I'm sure it'll be very good!

DarkAngelTorchic: It was the end? Oh wow, then it's a very open-ending! I loved your one shot, very raw and sad. -- Your birthday is in two weeks? Well, maybe just one week now. xD Give or take. You do not sound 50, If anything I think the same thing. People stop flaming everything that isn't AAML, something of what I'm very grateful of!

MagCat: Yay, I am overwhelmed by the positive response I'm getting as feedback on May's characterization! I'm glad you like her and I'm having a blast writing her!. And yes. School is a drag a very annoying nagging drag. I'm OUT! I'm finally OUT of the robot factory! Now I have to go on a marathonic studying MONTH to study for a University acceptance test, But at least no more school! Yay!

Egoflux: Hey! I remember you! And I have updated! I hope you like my fic, I'm always glad and happy when I found new reviewers browsing my fics!

**Author's note:** I'm going to have a wee bit more of spare time. I'm done with school, I finished my senior year, and I still can't believe it! ·· But, I will update constantly! This chapter is very short but it's kinda the peace and quiet before the storm. Chapter 8's longer, I promise and will be up shortly.

****

**_Midnight_****_ Mist_**

Everything faded to black and there it was; the _reviews_ at the end of the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

I updated soon like I promised! There it goes, probably the longest chapter up until this point.

------------------------

**Chapter 8**

It was her fault. She shouldn't have fallen asleep so early. It was 3am and Misty had not a drop of sleep in her anymore. She tossed and turned, wrestling against the pillow, but couldn't keep her eyes shut. She sat up, frustrated, and kicked the blankets out. Misty groaned as she realised she was still wearing her jeans and usual t-shirt, which already showed that had left temporary marks on her skin.

Next to her, Togetic was emitting a soft breathing sound, almost as light snoring and she almost giggled at the sweetness of the scene. Her eyes were wide awake, revealing her awareness. She was far too awake to lie down again, so she stood up and begun to pace. Her eyes settled wickedly on the door, and with a smirk, she opened it, letting herself slide through the half opened door.

The hallways seemed narrow and endless in the darkness of the night. However, gracing her hand through the cold wall, she could walk well without falling. She must have been roaming like that for at least five minutes until she leaned against the door and folded her arms over her chest, running out of ideas. She was just beginning to understand that she had at least 4 hours free to full, and was already getting bored. Something twinkled in her eye as she thought up an idea.

She descended the stairs quietly and found herself in the main hallway that had lost the bright yellow hue the daylight gave it, and became much gloomier than she remembered it. Squinting her eyes to see better, she could make her way to the very end. She placed both hands on the last door of the corridor, and almost withdrew them as she felt it ice cold. After some seconds, she let out a breath, ready to embrace the cold of the deserted landscape she had seen the day before. As she pushed the door open, she found herself in awe.

The landscape, as small as it was, was even more beautiful at night. And it wasn't deserted at all. The bonfire was on and glowing, though he fire itself was much diminished, and at the border, there were only dying embers. However, it was enough light to illuminate softly a figure sitting at one side, on a nearby log.

It was Gary, sitting near the embers engrossed in a book that looked way too thick to be any sort of fun. He raised his head as soon as he felt her presence and looked taken aback. She froze in the doorway, the door still wide open, taking in his image. He didn't say anything at first: perhaps he was far too shocked, but with some moments to recover, the usual spark returned to his eyes. She could see it reflecting the embers, which had magically started to burn a little stronger.

"In or out?" he asked. His deep voice slaughtered the astonishment and she shook her head, trying to react. After hesitating she stepped forwards and softly closed the door behind her. He saw her approach him and sit next to him, and smirked. "Should you be sleeping or something?" He asked, closing the thick book and laying it next to him. Her eyes wavered and she nodded in dismay.

"Shouldn't _you_ be?" She asked back. He just chuckled, shrugging. "Fair enough" he answered. "I've worked with gramps before. He works in the wackiest hours. He woke me up about one hour ago, and couldn't sleep so..." He drifted off. Misty stole a glance of the book and as she read '_Emily Rutherford' _she snickered. The authoress had been a great family friend and was now a well known scientist.

"I see" She said smiling. "I _should_ be in bed too. May promised she'd take me to a party" She commented in the good spirit of just making conversation. However, Gary seemed to stare at her.

"What? No way! Don't go there." He protested.

At the first instance, she was downright confused. "_What_? Why the hell not?" Gary seemed reluctant. He tapped his foot against the ground and rolled his eyes. He was in full stubborn mode and all indicated that he wasn't going to step down from it anytime soon. "Because!" He shouted back.

Misty let out an irritated breath as she lost her patience. She clenched her fist and glared. She paused, in awe. "Is there even someone _civilized_ under that monkey suit?" She yelled back, crisping her fingers at such immature reaction.

"Oh, that's rich" He muttered under his breath, yet loud enough for her to hear. "I'm only saying this for your own damn sake" he said exasperated. Misty quickly losing her patience and stood up, infuriated. "_How_, exactly?" she waved her arm around in obvious frustration. Every time she thought she made progress with him, it seemed like she built a stronger bridge between her and him. The bridge, however, never seemed to last.

"Well, if you only _had_ half a brain you would have let me just say that those parties are full of leeches that will probably try to take advantage of you!" He yelled back as he stood up as well, joining her in her irate whirlwind. They backed away from the bonfire as it seemed explode by some sort of invisible fuel. Misty shifted, uncomfortable. Inside, she felt the slightest tingle of warmth saying that in some level, that was actually sweet, but she was so mad at the time, that tingle was suffocated very easily.

"_Well_, Mister hero wanna-be, what told you I'm this damsel in distress that can't _defend_ herself!" She argued back, taking a step forward to face him better. Gary rolled his eyes.

"Well, because you're so goddamn _naïve_, _that's_ why!" He said, closing in on her. Misty fumed as she clenched her fists again. "I'm _naïve_? Where did you get _that_?" She seethed.

"Because you've _been_ here all these days and you _still_ don't _realise_..." He stopped short and widened his eyes as he became conscious of what was coming out of his mouth. The apprehension in his face was tangible, and his face was so close to hers I that his apprehension almost transferred to her body, because her temper seemed to soothe again, as she regained her composure. She looked at him trying to understand, obviously distressed trying to make sense of his unfinished sentence.

Misty sighed heavily. "I still don't realise _what_?" Her tired voice asked him, merely above a whisper and almost breaking. Gary's eyes were almost pleading as he looked at her with something she couldn't even name. He let out a breath and became aware of their proximity, but didn't do anything to distance himself. Why couldn't his heart stop pounding? The mere sound was making him almost deaf. He looked briefly at the ground and back at her again, with a new found determination that made her breath get caught in her throat.

"Misty, I..." He started. However strong his determination to speak was, his mind betrayed his spirit and drew constant blanks. Gary struggled trying to fish out words, but couldn't find the right ones. Misty expectantly studied him with a glint of sadness in her eyes. Gary inhaled sharply and reached out; with his hand he brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

Her stone eyes seem to waver as her tough facade weakened with the gentle gesture. It wasn't something she thought could come from him, but the image of him, so open, so raw, antagonized the image of him sitting around the house, unattached, uncaring, indifferent. What had changed? Gary let out a breath as if the heaviest load had been placed over his chest. He broke eye contact and looked nervously at every corner of the landscape except her.

"I...um..." He cursed himself for not knowing what to say and losing his concentration. He always knew what to say, how to act, the best lines, the best moves, every wink, and every gesture and now... He couldn't even remember his name. Where had his wit gone? The trademark smug smile, the way he could easily change subject if one inconvenienced him. But she was still expectant and quite unsure of how to act in that position. To her, the loss of eye contact had left some sort of emptiness, something unpleasant; something awkward she wanted to get rid of. She looked for his eyes but they dodged hers, so impulsively she reached out and placed her hand on the side of his face, making him face her.

Their eyes met again, and he verified that he _still_ had no words.

But he didn't need words.

So he kissed her. He captured her lips in his own in something that couldn't even be catalogued as impulse, since it shocked him as much as it shocked her. It was more like some sort of force had pushed him to her; and the shove was not wasted as he brought her body closer to his. His hand, chilled by the night's cool air was resting in the back of her neck and it sent shivers down her spine, smothering any attempt of her brain to respond in such moment and intervene. She kissed him back just as fervently and they both felt the bonfire pick up and take dangerous heights. It was almost impossible to relate the image of that flame with the embers she had seen when she walked in but their attention was solely focused on one another.

The kiss continued like a silent battle that neither of them really wanted to win and it was reluctantly broken by the time they were running out of air. As they parted, both of them inhaled sharply and looked at each other not believing themselves. There was a stunned silence that was neither comfortable nor awkward, but it was abruptly broken.

A high pitched bell beeped and his head jerked to his pager.

Blame an Oak's impeccable timing.

The pager read to be an urgent message from his grandfather, which from the basement lab needed his help. He looked back at Misty who was still gawking at him, bewildered, with her hand gracing her lips in disbelief.

The pager beeped again, even louder. Gary ran a hand through his hair in incredulity. He couldn't deem his grandfather could have such a bad timing and interrupt such precious moment. But he was starting out in researching from his hiatus, and his sense of responsibility weighted because he didn't want to leave her now. Not as shocked as she was, not as _amazing_ as it had felt. But the beeper rang again, reminding him of something that he wouldn't have answered to if he didn't know deep down that his relationship with his grandfather was hanging by a weak thread he had to fight to sustain.

He looked back at the door that was the entrance of the hallway and looked back at Misty. "Don't... don't move, It'll be just a second" He pleaded. "Please, don't move" As he ran to the door and disappeared. Misty finally let out a shaky breath and looked around dumb folded. The flame had diminished again and an unexpected feeling of loneliness invaded her. What had she just done? What had _they_ done? Why had she _felt_ that way? The way her reason was emerging from the dark pits of her soul was disrupting the peace she had felt in his arms and was beginning to flood her mind with questions. Her eyes watered as she looked around the landscape, trying to dodge the enquiries.

They were far too painful.

Gary had never run faster in his life. He tripped with a vase, broke it, and didn't care. He ran and turned until he reached the lab and threw the door open. Samuel Oak almost got plastered to the roof at the surprise of seeing him arrive so fast. "Gary!" he greeted and paused "Do you know where the mercury tabs are? Can't find them anywhere..."

Gary's jaw almost dropped. He had ran all the way here for _this_? He shook his heads in dismay and weakly pointed at the drawer next to the old man. Professor Oak seemed to recollect something from his memory and nodded. "Thanks!" He said apologetically, but Gary just waved it off. He had other things to attend to. Just as he arrived, he ran back down the hallway, tripping over a table with silver trays, making them fall to the ground, but he managed to run into the final door.

He pushed it open and almost flew outside.

But she was gone.

------------------------

**Gratitude towards:**

What! No thank you's?

_Just this: (URL)_

(3w) sighost.us/members/midnightmist/hatelove.jpg

- (Just changed some colours, but if anyone knows where the characters are from, please do tell me, since I'd love to give the proper credits to the given artists)

Waii!

**Author's note:** Ah yes. Some confrontational chapters ahead. I just thought; hey, midnight mist, you always seem to end fics with a kiss. But this is far from over! xD So stay tuned!

**_Midnight_****_ Mist_**

****

Haaaaar be my fic, matey. Review or me plank ye! (Man, I suck at pirate)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thank you for your constant support on FAE. (Flame and ember) xD I appreciate it! Very much! And since I am going away for the weekend, I'll leave you this early update! Enjoy!

------------------------

**Chapter 9**

It was time to do what embarrassed females were good at times like those. Avoiding. It was only morning, but she felt her heart pounding in her chest as if it were aching to claw its way out. Misty sighed in dismay; however nervous she was, she deep down knew she would have to face him again. Of course it didn't mean she would get up and go do that just then, even if she knew it was bound to come sooner or later, she still preferred the later over the sooner.

So it was in times like those when Misty felt anxious; when she was alone. It was when the questions came; what would Ash have to say about kissing his former rival? What would May have to say about kissing her brother, right after she denied anything going on between them? For the short time Misty had known May, she knew she would probably get hurt after hearing such news, not for being overprotective of her own brother, but for the lack of complicity and trust Misty had in her. They had become good friends in the last days, and she would hate to see that friendship weakened in the least.

She also knew that Gary would probably avoid any comment on last night, as far as she was accompanied. He wasn't one to come and share with everyone personal matters, and she would be relieved as soon as May came down for breakfast. Her plea was heard by apparently someone, for May hurriedly pushed the kitchen door and smiled at her, greeting. "Hey Mist, whatcha doin' in the kitchen? Come on, slob, to the dining room!"

Misty felt a wave of relief come over her. She hadn't even dared to go to the dining room, expecting him to be there alone. She let May guide the way and they soon arrived to the wooden room with the chandelier and a table that was way too big for just four people.

He was there, perhaps for the first time in the house, recently showered and dressed at 8am. At the head of the table, was Samuel Oak, maybe for the first time there not hidden behind a newspaper, and for the very _first_ time, making small talk with his grandson. As soon as the girls entered, Gary Oak's attention was focused mainly on her. She would have stayed in the doorway, not moving if she hadn't reminded herself she was walking and probably had to keep on walking if she didn't want to stand out. So letting out a shaky breath, she avoided his eyes and scurried to her usual chair, at May's right.

"Grandson?" Samuel Oak tried to get Gary's attention, currently absorbed by Misty's sight. "Gary?" He seemed to snap out and looked at Professor Oak with a startled expression tainting his usual features. Misty lowered her sight and concentrated on her tea trying to disguise the intense blush in her face. "Pass the syrup, would you?" Professor Oak asked, motioning to the bottle of syrup next to Gary. Gary seemed to take the words in quite slowly, but reacted soon enough, and left it nearer to his grandfather.

"What up with ya, bro?" May's voice broke through, sneering. "You seemed to get pass the pig phase of yours, but lost a braincase or two in the process?" she commented raising an eyebrow to irk him out. However, Gary did not appear to loose his cool.

"Didn't sleep too well last night" He said dryly, and even though Misty was still overly-preoccupied with her cup of tea, her eyes widened as she felt herself blush a deeper red. Closing her eyes to curse at herself and her unconscious reactions, she tried to avoid the temptation to look up. Even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his glance burn over her skin. At least May was with her, it made her feel a little more protected.

"And why's that?" May insisted and Misty felt the beating of her heart come to an abrupt halt. May snickered. "Oh wait, I don't _care_" she said winking at her brother, who had raised a sarcastic eyebrow at her. The second wave of relief brought to Misty by May washed over her as she exhaled. May abruptly stood up slamming her hand against the table. Misty finally looked up at such startling sound, and May thrived in the spotlight. "Well, I'm out" She announced.

"Wh—what! Why? Where!" Misty mumbled out, almost incoherently.

May seemed to blink a couple of times but regained her composure like an Oak always did. "Hun, you better _try_ these breakfast dates. The morning light makes you look _great_". And with that May turned around, waving everyone goodbye and left in a triumphal scene. The dining room fell suddenly quiet as Misty felt herself sink in her usual seat. Seeing Professor Oak still there, eating and blissfully oblivious to the tension in her room made her sigh, as she felt his eyes burn into her again.

This time she looked up. They established the feared eye contact again as he looked at her so concentrated he seemed to be drinking her sight. His face, however, serious and brought together, not letting even an inkling of emotion get out. She would have staggered back if she hadn't been seated by the mere intensity of his eyes. They remained silent, until he mentioned the back door with his head. "We need to talk" he mouthed silently to her and she winced. Gary got up from the table and looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to do the same.

His eyes persuaded her. Nonchalantly she left her cup of tea in the plate and got up slowly from her seat. Gary was the first one out. And she considered escaping, but realised it would be too cheap of her to do. Slumping her shoulders, she made her way to the back door. "Have a good day, Misty" Oblivious Samuel Oak said to her in good spirit.

Misty smiled meekly at the old man. "Thank you sir, I'll try"

---------------------------------

"So?" Misty said casually as she closed the door after her entrance. Gary who had been leaning against a wall, approached her, but she took a step back. Noticing the reluctance, his eyes wavered and he tilted his head, halting in the middle of the back hall. "Look, Misty—"

"Gary" She dryly interrupted him, as he raised an eyebrow. "About last night. It's just that..." He stared as she struggled for words with a slight smirk in his face. "It was a mistake" her shaky voice gained strength. "A mistake. It won't happen again" she repeated.

Gary was taken aback. He could almost feel the ice barrier she was building around her, and it was chilling him to the bone. He had certainly not been expecting that, so as he stood flabbergasted feeling what seemed to be a punch in the gut, he made the decision he wasn't going to let the flame die out without a fight. "A mistake!" he pronounced the word in disbelief. "How can you call THAT a mistake?" the emphasis on the word made it impossible for her to hide a soft hue of pink rising to her cheeks. It was enough to bring a half smirk to his face, making her start to lose her temper.

However, a twinkle of indignation shone within her cerulean eyes. "Yes. A mistake. Don't you even try to blame this on me, Oak. You kissed _me_, not the other way around" she spat out, bitterly, thinking that maybe, if she sounded angry enough he would believe her. However, her accusation only seemed to infuriate him more and he clenched his jaw, tilting his head to regain his cool.

He proceeded, as he approached her. Wither every step he took forward, she took a step backward. "If it was a mistake" He seethed. "Why... didn't you... stop me?" Misty widened her eyes when she felt her back hit the wall, she was cornered and her heart was beating so loudly she couldn't even hear her own thoughts.

She shook her head trying to get herself to react and push him away but failed. She glared up at him, trying to will him away. "_That_ was the mistake, you idiot". It would have been more convincing if it hadn't been just a whisper escaping her lips. He let out an amused chuckle, so huskily she was dazed for the time it lasted. He drew closer to her as she tried to look away, but found her body to be incredibly stiff. "...A mistake..." He said, pretending to ponder its meanings. They were so closely knit she could feel his breathing tingle in her ear and shuddered. He shifted his face trying to find hers as she drew in a shaky breath. Their lips were only inches apart from each other "..really...?" he whispered. Their lips hadn't met but they were dangerously close to doing so; it was mind-numbing.

Misty felt her body relax into his and rested one hand against his chest. But she wasn't pushing him away, which was instantly noticed by him. She perched her last hand on the back of his neck, inviting him to close the gap that even if was no bigger than a couple of centimetres, was silently torturing her in anticipation.

Blame an Oak's flawless timing.

The door was flung open, as Gary and Misty instantly broke apart and jumped in opposite directions in a rush. "Hey Bro, have you seen my car ke—" May's sentence was cut in half as she took notice of the exact position they had been when she had walked in. Her jaw dropped open at the scene of a flustered Misty looking anxious and playing with the edge of her shirt, and Gary, back to leaning against the wall, looking everything but pleased with her presence there.

"_What_" his aggravated voice replied as he ran a hand through his hair and let out a breath. He clenched his fists as he recalled the proximity of their lips and bodies. She hadn't pulled away, she hadn't pushed _him_ away, and that fact was circling around his mind like a constant nag. It had all been interrupted by his sister, always meddling when she shouldn't. The mere fact made him clench his fist and throw his head back. But May was still there, looking stunned, looking at Misty and Gary, her mind drawing blanks.

"Nothin'" May replied instantly. "I just remembered I have to speak to my gal here" she said looking intently at Misty, who looked guilty. As Misty coyly looked at May she didn't know whether she felt relieved or frustrated. Maybe she was feeling both conflicted emotions. She looked at Gary one last time and let out a breath. Giving out on the impulse of unknown precedence that made her want to stay, send May away, and go back on time to that exact moment with him, she walked away, trying to discard her inner turmoil. May lead her through the same old hallways in silence, as Misty willed herself not to look back.

She felt bizarre. As if she had forgotten something in that room, or had left a part of herself behind. She tried to lie to herself mentally scolding and repeating to herself that it wasn't _him_. That it had been a mistake that it could never happen again and that May walking in had been her salvation. That she was better off, that she shouldn't feel so sad about something that didn't even happen.

She tried to lie to herself, saying that she didn't feel sad. That she didn't want to go back. But her heart was still pounding, and she could still feel his breath lingering on her neck, sending chills down her spine. Wasn't she the girl that always put her heart before her mind? What had happened? What was she so afraid of?

It's funny how time manages to smother all attempts of epiphanies, and as they reached their destination, the unanswered questions faded to nothing.

------------------------

**Gratitude** **towards:**

Maia's Pen: Ah! The wonders of photoshop! xD I found the picture of the characters and decided they looked too alike not to use them for a picture. So I just recolored her hair and clothing (Which used to be brown) and added a firey background! It was really a 5 minutes work. xD Wahh I'm so extremely happy you enjoyed the last chapter! I, seriously, must have read your awesome review about 10 times! It keeps me writing, it does! I cannot thank you enough for your support! Update uber fast! I miss reading on the edge of my seat your new chappies! And I'm DYING to know what happens next!

Michelicious: I'm so glad you liked my chapter! I'm boosting from happiness at the positive reaction chapter 8 got. I don't want to be responsible for your death, so here's the update! xD. I hope you like it, and thank you for your always kind words that keep making my day! Thanks! Plus all those reviews had me literally jumping around my room in glee. –hugs-

DarkAngelTorchic: ha ha ha, it does not sound like a retarded pun! And do write another egoshipper soon, You write very well! And yes, I will continue to write on, even though I seem to be going through some minor Writer's block. xD Cheers!

librastar: You're back! I'm glad you thought my fic rocks. I love rock and roll! xD so it's a great compliment. I hope you enjoy this chappie!

MagCat: Yes! The bonfire is them, the flame and the ember, the fuel, the passion! –overly excited- xD Yeah, I should probably calm down. –sigh- And yes, Misty had some sort of panic attack. The foolish, foolish girl. But everything in its due time! And the thank yous? Ah, I didn't do them last chapter so there would be more attention to the pic I photoshoped of Gary and Misty. I hope you saw it. And here they are again! I will never stop being thankful to my reviewers.

**A/N: **Stay tuned for the next chapter; Gary's birthday! Yes, it was mentioned before, and it takes place in the next chapter. Not really the best timing, eh? Oh well, stay tuned and find out! xD

Thank you for everything!

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

Your horse bit me in the _review!_


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ah, that was one blasted weekend of hell. No matter, new update!

------------------------

**Chapter 10**

Telling May about every sordid little detail had not been an easy task. May had worked her most torturous methods of interrogation until Misty finally blurted out, out of despair, that they had kissed just the night before. As suspected, above all, she was hurt in her lack of trust, but like an Oak, she quickly overcame it, perhaps feeling sympathetic at the red headed girl that had her face buried in the cushions of the couch of one of the abandoned rooms no one ever went into and had a thin layer of dust covering everything; even the walls.

Misty sniffled, not because of tears but by the heavy amount of dust irritating her nose. "God, May, what am I going to do?"

May threw her perfectly manicured hands up in defeat. "I just don't get ya, girl. You want him, you don't. You like him, you hate him. Is there something you're scared of? Cause I don't see what's wrong with you getting together with my bro." she said, sighing. "Although I _can't_ get what you see in that rock head of 'im" she mumbled out in dismay.

Misty raised her head from the dust infested pillow and glared at her. "It's just that..." she started struggling for words. "I used to belong with my best friends. And then suddenly I _didn't_" she tried her best to explain, but in her weakest hour, her eloquence vanished. "And just like that I had to leave. But I guess I'm scared it'll happen again. I don't _want_ to..." she mumbled. "to..."

May winced at her friend's pathetic attempt of an excuse. She had witnessed her break into pieces and dig up in her mind the brightest words she could think of, and feel the frustration of not finding them. She had seen her falter and make absolutely no sense, talk incoherently but saying nothing, and she smiled, understanding. There was no deep reason to her constant fleeing. There was no solid excuse, there was nothing but tangible commotion, verified confusion and above all, fear. Misty was just scared and it was so obvious it made May smile.

Even though May was older than Misty, she never truly felt older nor wiser than her until that very same moment. When Misty was broken and she was still standing, being for the first time a supporting shoulder for a friend. May let out a breath. "Look, hun. Whatever, don't mind me. Whatever suits ya'" she said, desisting. "If you don't want to face him again, _don't_—I'll help you avoid him or whatever, okay?" She said tenderly looking at her from afar. Misty sniffled again trying to breathe properly in the dust.

"Thanks, May" She said honestly at last. But she knew she couldn't run forever. Not in a time like that one. It was only a week until his birthday, and she gritted her teeth as she reminded herself of that particular fact. Not a week ago, she would be so excited about that very fact, but for the time being, she had no other choice.

So Misty avoided him, getting up late, going out in the afternoon, returning when she knew he was working and going directly to her bedroom. Some days May took her out to dine out, or out for breakfast or even lunch. Sometimes, the whole three meals at once, and in that meaningless routine, she felt the days slip by. One right after the other, she tore the papers out of the daily calendar. Her absence was so abrupt; it didn't even go unnoticed to Professor Oak, king of the oblivious. Who more than once commented about it to his grandson, without getting a reply that wasn't an unintelligible mumble or a brand new topic to change the subject.

Gary Oak grew sombre. He spent his days and nights working in the lab, resembling his grandfather who was acting more like himself for being able to get a night's sleep when his grandson was on a shift. But Gary outworked himself in a way his grandfather never did. He barely even spoke in breakfast and perfected his brooding. May espionage led her to believe it was the stress of the workplace, and the dread of his birthday coming up that had him in such a bad shape, but Gary never confirmed nor denied her inklings.

That remaining week slid by with no further setbacks. But the day had arrived when Gary turned 18, and May only confirmed what Misty already feared. "I'm sorry Red. There's a bash Samuel's throwing for him, against his will, Might I add—But I kinda have to be there. Can't cover for you" May looked guilty and bit her bottom lip. "And I think you should be there too"

Misty nodded helplessly. "I know" she replied dryly as she sank into her thoughts. May stopped biting her lip, as it turned red for a flash. "I have a black dress you can borrow that'll look _stunning_ on ya!" she said, gaining back the happiness her voice always carried.

So she soon found herself standing alone in her yellow room, the dress lying in her bed, as she nervously looked at the sky outside her window. The day was growing into the night as the party seemed to be about to start. She sighed in dismay and started to get dressed up. In an instant, she was standing in front of the mirror, trying to get over the image of herself clad in dress that hugged her waist perfectly. She thanked god the cleavage wasn't too revealing, but she couldn't say that for the back. As she turned around, she saw the dress revealed almost her entire back and she blushed, deciding to let her hair down, grateful of its new length. It would make her back feel a little more covered.

After May came on banging at her door, fretted over what to wear and complemented her looks, she felt herself be dragged to the backyard, and her worries faded for a brief instant, astounded at the beautiful light decoration that seemed like static fireworks all over the backyard. It was almost mystical. "Whoa" she said, stunned.

"I _know_" May said, bewildered "Samuel went over the board with this one" she mumbled out but regained her composure as she walked in perfect balance in her high heels over the lawn. Misty, less used to such things, barely kept up with her without tripping every so often. But the backyard was already getting filled with people Misty would bet Gary had never even seen before in his life, all dressed up and ready to have a nice time.

Maybe this evening would be something enjoyable after all.

----------------------------

Her table was a very lively one. To her right, there was Professor Ivy, Sabrina, two scientists she didn't recognize and Delia Ketchum engaged in a merry conversation. She started out interested, participating in the party, but soon, her attention drifted from the table, and her input was reduced to a nod here and there. Gary was standing across the backyard, but she could see his brown spiky hair stand out in the crowd. She couldn't see his face, but recognized him immediately. He was standing next to a table with beverages, talking to a leggy blonde something that appeared to be raw comedy, for she seemed to be giggling insanely, casually resting her hand on his arm every now and then.

It was irking her in a way she couldn't explain. She tapped her foot against the ground and folded her arms over her chest. There was something familiar in that blue eyed blonde that looked at least a head taller than herself. And then something flooded her mind. She used to be one of Gary's infamous cheerleaders. The thought alone discouraged her even more as she got up trying to suppress a groan. Her feet were in pain, how did May get away with wearing these shoes everyday? Stealing one last glance at Gary, she turned around, deciding to go fetch a glass of water to the kitchen. Trying to hide the limp in her walk, she pushed the backdoor open, and tried to suppress certain memories as she walked past the back hallway where May had walked in on them. She pushed the last door and went into the dining room, then into the kitchen.

Misty leaned against the wall, and took her shoes off. It felt immensely relieving to feel the cold tiles of the kitchen against her sore feet, and she sighed, as she instantly loss about 8 centimetres of height. Walking to a cabinet she fetched a glass, filled it with water and gulped it down greedily.

She looked around finding herself alone in the darkness of the still room, leaning against a cabinet, she couldn't even finish her glass when the door was violently pushed open again.

It was him, who seemed startled she was even there. It had been almost a week since he had last seen her, and he had never seen her look more beautiful. Misty froze, not knowing whether to approach him or run away, but she didn't have to make that choice, since Gary didn't even acknowledge her presence there. Gary stalked past Misty and opened the freezer next to the fridge, retrieving a pack of ice. She couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed and stuttered as he walked past her again, making his way to the door to leave.

"Gary" she called after out of pure impulse, not even knowing what she was going to say. Maybe she should apologize, maybe she should say how much he meant to her, and how she had missed him, maybe she should beg for forgiveness and get rid of the distance that had settled in between them, but as her heart started pounding, she felt herself loose all the sense of bravery she had accumulated over the last week.

Gary didn't even turn around, but merely stop walking, the pack of ice freezing a hole into his hand and dripping to the floor.

"Happy birthday" she finished, in defeat, and a silence engulfed the scene. Gary turned around and looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Right" he nodded, coldly, acknowledging her and leaving in a swift second. Misty found herself alone again, and let out a breath.

She was such a coward. She scolded herself mentally. She was alone, but amazed; it wasn't because of the cold tone of his voice or his seemingly bitter attitude, it was because she had seen _through_ that. She knew him just a little better than that.

He was hurt, she had hurt him. And she felt helpless as she just now realized she had been so selfish in making up a plan to save herself, but thinking about how he would feel about it. She had been selfish, and she had harmed him. Perhaps it had all been lost.

Misty felt the house get a little bigger, the room get a little darker, and she felt herself grow lonelier.

------------------------

**Gratitude to:**

Maia's Pen: Hehe, I actually sneaked off to a computer to read your review hundredths of times in the weekend I had to go away. Hehe, I'm glad you like the character of Professor Oak in this fic, though I may assure you, his arc in the story is not over yet, and the opinion on him may varie. Nyaah. I hope this chappie relieves you of some of the unbearable suspense! It was kinda dramatic, but fast paced! To get things deeper and going on a little more faster. Thanks for your constant support! (p.s: I am officially in a WYB withdrawal syndrome. I see babies crawling over my roof now. I've lost it xD (hugs). And update soon!)

Jenvaati: Yes, I do realize May is some kind of comic relief. xD But we do get some insight on her as the story goes by, at least, I hope. Haha, I'm glad you liked that last quote, but it isn't mine or anything, it world wide famous! xD Live fast die young... Yup. Pretty darn famous. Hehe, of well, thanks for the review!

MagCat: Yes, he isn't too much on the perceptive side, even though he should be! He's a scientist of all things! ... Maybe he's got a lot on his mind (Evil snicker). And yes, I do enjoy to torture you people. Hehe, Maybe I should get help or something xD

Librastar: yay! You're back BACK!. Hehe, listing all my fav rock bands here would be ENDLESS! But let's just say: Old school. xD Nothing too brand new and hardcorey. This was Gary's birthday, what did you think about it?

Egoflux: (Blush) Hehe, I'mglad you thought it was sexy! XD I tried to make it come out that way! So if you thought so means I got my point across! Yayness!

**Author's Note:** I liked how this chapter turned out. If you were expecting a loud confrontation in the birthday with lots of drama and angst, I just hope I didn't disappoint ya. I try not to overdo the drama, sometimes silence can say more than one hundred words. Plus the new narrative that included some kind of flashforward-ness because time speeded up a little there. But not time's back to normal, don't fret xD

Stay tuned!

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

I see _review_ people...


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Shortish, but Chapter 12 is an big chap, so I think it compensates XD

------------------------

**Chapter 11**

"Yo, bro!" May's tired voice said from behind his door. May pounded on his door with the usual confidence that was her trademark that made her stand out in Pallet. Gary was lying in his bed, staring at the ceiling, his room was full of presents yet unopened that would remain that way out of lack of interest. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and forced himself to get up.

"Don't make me break this door down!" May threatened from the other side of the hallway. Gary chuckled light-heartedly and unlocked the door, opening it. May didn't go inside, which was bizarre since she had a constant knack of owning a room whenever she walked into it. Making great entrances was one of her utmost hobbies. May stood in the hallway looking tired. "Thank god" she whispered out, holding onto her head.

"Thought this was your hangover day" he questioned, smiling at his sister. Mat just smirked. "It _is_. Now could we all just _whisper_... please?" She said exasperated at the noise. Gary rolled his eyes way too used to that behaviour, especially coming from her. Before he even got the chance to add something moralist or scold her for heavily drinking, May raised her hand in halt, stopping him from speaking.

"I just came here to give you" She hesitated "—_my_ birthday present" May raised her hand, revealing a small box. She almost threw it to Gary who caught it in the air before it fell to the ground. He didn't say anything but merely squinted his eyes doubting for a second if it was a bomb. With a smile, he looked at May again, raising an eyebrow.

"Open it, slowpoke!" She said, irritated. "Like I _don't_ know you always open my presents, Samuel's and Delia's?" She said walking into the room and poking him in the ribs. Gary just rolled his eyes again and tore the wrapping paper revealing a heavy book inside. Gary examined it, surprised.

"Rutherford was going to publish this in six more _months_" he said, disbelieving. However, his face displayed just how grateful he really was. May smiled and did the peace sign with her hand. It took a moment before Gary's mind pulled the red alarm. "How did you pull this off?" he questioned.

May sweatdropped. "I pulled a few strings" but he just raised a sceptical eyebrow. "And how did you know—?"

May fought to keep her cool. "You mentioned it once"

Only he _hadn't_ and he was quite aware of that. Maybe it was the hangover, but there was something tainting her facade, something that made her seem not so sure of what she was saying, and made her loose credibility. However, it was a birthday gift coming from his only sister, and it was still greatly appreciated. He smiled as he started to inspect the book once again. "Thank you May. This is just... great".

May beamed. It was probably the very first year she had been able to give him something he had honestly liked. "It's why we, angels fallen from heaven, exist. To make the existence of mere mortals like you more tolerable" She finished smugly, rubbing her temples trying to mitigate the mother of all headaches that was attacking her, but he was an Oak too, and bound to have a comeback, so she quickly wrapped it up. "Off to bed. Wake me up when they pronounce me legally dead or somethin'" She said, and with a wave, she turned around, her high heels clapping against the wood of the floors. Gary just watched her leave, feeling momentarily content.

With a yawn he prepared to lean back into his comfortable bed and go back to sleep, but he sat up as a memory triggered in his mind, and everything seemed to come back to him.

There was the tiniest little detail he had forgotten. And he knew how the pieces fit together.

------------------------------------

"Why?" She begged "Why won't you eat! It's got sugar! You like sugar don't ya?" Misty said lovingly to Togetic, who was stubbornly nudging away her food unpleased by the scent and the taste but starving at the same time. Misty was almost growing exasperated and sat on the stool of the old colonial kitchen. She banged her head against the wooden table several times trying to go over her actions determining what she had done wrong.

After the scene in the kitchen, Misty had not returned to the party. She had felt her gut twist and made her almost vomit out of anxiety and horror. There was something making her conscience heavy with remorse, her self esteem go down to the very minimum and her day had just been made worse by Togetic's eating problem. She couldn't just go to _him_ for help acting like nothing had happened, and then... she wanted to. She wanted to act like nothing had happened and to erase the last week of the most stupid actions she had ever done.

She was sitting in remorse, trying to make Togetic eat the sweet soup she used to love when Gary made over a week ago, but was failing, and along with her failure was vanishing her good mood. She let out a breath, exasperated at her baby pokemon's constant refusal for food. It was there when his brown head crept through the door, and took a step forward.

Misty's eyes widened. "Gary" she acknowledge and then cursed her lack of words. He seemed to smirk, something she hadn't seen in a very long time and made something in her chest literally ache. However he still seemed to keep his distance from the table she was sitting at. He was going to say something, but as he noticed Togepi's problem he frowned. "I think you put too much sugar on it" Gary said as he picked up the sweet scent in the steam of the air.

Misty blushed and dropped her head. "God, I'm a failure at this"

Gary seemed to flash a sympathetic look which he quickly withdrew. "Um... I actually made a whole lot of it after the... first time. It's in the fridge" he said pointing at her right.

Misty followed the direction until she eyed the overly sized white fridge and seemed apologetically embarrassed. "Right. Sorry to be a bother". They fell silent for a minute, neither of them really knowing what to say, but the excitement of breaking the silence with him was like fuel to her veins. She tapped her fingers against the table, fidgeting. "Um... so, had a good time at your party?"

It was Gary's turn to shift. "More than expected. Caught up with some people I hadn't seen in ages"

"Right. Like that blonde girl that was your cheerleader, right?" She blurted out even before realizing what she was saying. She felt like slapping herself for blurting out such sentences but he was still standing there, gawking at her, confused, with his eyes slightly squinted.

His eyes wavered as he suppressed the urge to raise his eyebrow. The bitterness in her voice almost cut his skin up and made him bleed to death. The tiniest half smirk was tugging at his lip. Was she... _jealous_? He almost winced at the thought. "Right" He said sceptically. "She's always been a friend of the family" the way he looked intently at her as he said the word _friend_, making her know he had picked up on the trait she had been trying to hide. She seemed to sink into her seat and broke immediately the eye contact desperate for a change of subject, or for the earth to open up and swallow her up. Gary seemed sheepish for a moment but recovered as he felt the book, still in his hand, weight.

His eyes twinkled with something indescribable. "Misty"

She looked up, alarmed. It had been a long time since he had last said her name.

Only then, he genuinely smiled, even though it was so brief the only remain seemed to be the phantom of the light that shone from his face whenever he smiled. Misty froze in her seat contemplating him. He went back to his trademark smirk. "Thanks for the book" he said holding it up casually and swiftly turned around, and pushed the door open, leaving her alone in stupefaction. Misty blinked a couple of times and let out a breath. Apparently May had not done a great job at disguising her participation on the birthday present and she...

She couldn't be more grateful.

Looking outside for a brief second, she saw the day clearing up. She stood up and opened the fridge retrieving a mix of Togetic's soup and poured some in a plate nearby which Togetic greedily drank. She smiled as she looked back at the window.

From the dark grey day of dusk to a glorious mid afternoon of sunlight. Misty looked around bewildered and amazed. It was like tiles in the kitchen and the world around her had grown a little brighter.

------------------------

**Thank you's:**

Maia's Pen: Yes, May is one weird gal when it comes to allegiances. Cruel ending? Oh my! xD I'm sorry, but this chapter makes up for it, Next chapter is a real kicker too, and longer, so yay!. XD. And yes my weekend wasn't the best but it's all in the past now. And Maia, you could put a 50 pages long chapter there and it would NOT be a chore for your readers, but merely... BLISS! XD Thank you for your constant support, It's a world of niftyness for me.

Zakurrah-chan: Hah aha, something like that, considering he really isn't too fond of his own birthday, it kinda would be. xD Yay! I'm so glad you like my fic. I hope you like this chappie! Thanks!

Librastar: haha ha, well this one wasn't as fast as the other one xD But it was still pretty darn fast, wasn't it? xD Loved the fact that you came back to read my fics! Lovely! And what did you think about this chappie? The next one will be longer and more eventful.

Ori: ha ha ha, I know what you mean. If it were me, I would have tackled him to the ground the minute I see him. Maybe it's not too late for Misty to redeem herself. xD By the way, I LOVED that fanart of Gary in your website! My reaction : Gasp! So damn... hawt!

Star High Above: I have now updated! xD As I'm sure you can see. Emotions In my fic? I'm glad you can feel them! It means I'm developing more my narrative and actually getting my point across. Don't we al love romance? Thanks!

Michelicious: W00t! Almost didn't see you there. I was about to update when I got your review! Well, It was an unexpected but pleasant surprise! Wow, Misty with 4 sisters? That's a scary thought! One more addition to the fantastic sisters! xD I'LL SAVE YOOO (updates)

Crimsomnailofroses: Yay! I'm glad you liked it and want to read more! This is an update! I also got your review just now, so I'm happy I waited until after lunch to update. Thank you!

**A/N:** Gasp! Are things looking up for Misty? Maybe! (evil cackle). Ha ha ha, I'm not that cruel. Maybe. (evil cackle). xD

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

And so, with the magic _review_ dust sprinkled on him, Peter could fly up to the Stars above!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Yay, chapter 12!

------------------------

**Chapter 12**

It was the beginning of an unspoken reconciliation, but she could still feel the hesitation whenever he walked into a room and found her to be alone. There was still one thin wall of ice in between and she couldn't figure out who had built it there, she couldn't yet determine if it had been her or him. After thinking for two days, Misty made up her mind. She had to at least try to apologize, try to demolish that last frontier that even though was almost imperceptible; it was something that would steal the slumber out of her at night.

She had barely even seen him ever since he helped her feed Togetic. Gary had continued to overwork himself and spent too much time locked up in the lab, something that disturbed his very grandfather, who was rapidly growing preoccupied by his grandson's health. The last time she had crossed paths with him had been two days ago, when she decided to venture off to the wing of the house she had not been to, and got lost for about two hours. Before she knew it the day had grown dark and the hall lights were not yet on, so she tried to walk through the darkness without falling down some unknown stairs.

It was then when she had seen a light flash on at the end of the hallway, and without hesitation she walked towards it like a fool would cling to that last hope. It wasn't much light, since all she could see was the light seeping through the door of a room. She knocked on it before entering, and when Gary opened the door, looking worn out and tired after a day of researching her heart got caught in her throat. They had stood there for a few minutes in silence as she sweatdropped.

"_I got lost_" She had tried to say, sheepishly, looking apologetically up at him, who just stared back, bewildered. He nodded, believing instantly in her words and half smiled. It had been there Gary told her how the mansion used to be an Inn that had gone out of business for the lack of tourism in Pallet when his great grandparents had arrived to town. They had purchased it along with some land, and had fixed it up until it was what it was today, the biggest mansion in Pallet, holding about 30 bedrooms in two main wings.

He had led her to her bedroom, room 17, back to her wing that held rooms 15-30. She had been surprised how comfortable it had been to walk through the halls of that great mansion trailing after him, listening to his voice be the only thing separating them from silence. He had waved goodbye and disappeared back into the dark, leaving her wide awake in her bedroom, anxiously walking in circles.

She hadn't seen him since. She would wait until breakfast hoping her newfound determination would not fade then.

So when May interrupted her meditation trance by banging at her door, she felt something gut-wrenching in her stomach. "Carrot head come on! I'm _starving_!" She whined from the other side of the door.

Misty grinned and unlocked the door, and before letting her in, she felt May take a hold of her wrist as she did every morning and drag her down stairs. "Come on May, It's not like you'll run out of food" Misty joked.

May grinned and tightened her grip on her wrist in a joking manner, and seemed to run a little faster almost costing Misty her balance. So they stumbled into the dining room, almost tripping over one another. Professor Oak almost jumped up his chair at the head of the table as Gary bit back a snicker.

"What are you snickering about, dork?" May said playfully raising an eyebrow as she took a seat right across Gary.

"At your knack to appear older but behave like a 5 year old" He stated grinning as reached for the coffee mug but Professor Oak reached for it first and looked smugly at his grandson. He poured himself a cup as he took Gary's mug and poured him some coffee and added sugar to the cup. Gary raised an eyebrow at his grandfather. "Hey gramps, what radioactive pokemon bit you and made you nice?" he asked sarcastically with no real intention of insulting him. Samuel Oak rolled his eyes at the suspicion.

"Behave bro, gramps' being kind to ya" May said her best mocking smile.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Thanks old man", his rather unattached voice finally broke through.

A couple of minutes later, May put her fork away and stabbed the cheese with it, leaving it there. "I'm stuffed".

Misty raised a suspicious eyebrow. "You said you were _starving_. You barely ate anything!"

May smiled as she winked. "Ah yes. The praiseworthy life of the modern female" she said sighing. Misty raised an eyebrow and shook her head, dismissing it. They remained in casual conversation for another 10 minutes, until they felt the last of the breakfast was almost done. May stood up, used to being the first one out of the table since her agenda was always filled with commitments that started sometimes as early as 8am.

Professor Oak seemed anxious and tapped his foot against the floor. Misty seized a moment of his distraction to do exactly what some time ago Gary had done to her. She mouthed "We need to talk" to him instantly lighting a spark of curiosity in his eyes. They stood up simultaneously, but he followed her out to the living room.

Misty looked around anxiously. "Um... Gary... I" Misty exhaled trying to find the determination she had a few minutes ago. "Gary I just wanted to apologize. If I hurt you in any way..."

"Red" his confused voice interrupted her. He motioned her to cut her sentence short. "No need to fret"

Misty seemed downright confused. "But I thought you got a least a little mad, right? I completely cut you out. Not even a warning, not anything"

Gary's eyes wavered at the memory. "Look. Fine. Yes. At the beginning I was a bit scorned, there. Happy now?" He said folding his arms over his chest.

Misty tilted her head, not quite content with the half done apology" But aren't you mad...?" Misty asked.

Gary pretended to be annoyed by rolling his eyes. "I'm _not_"

She seemed relieved but her curiosity always got the best out of her. There was something missing, something lacking there, maybe it was the feeling that it had been a little too easy, or too short. She wrinkled up her forehead as looked back at him. "_Why_?" She asked. "I'm mad at _myself_, why aren't you...?"

Gary let out a breath, feeling uncomfortable. He hesitated to give out an answer but her pleading eyes made him comply. "Look, Misty, I had some time to think..." He drifted off for a couple of seconds. "I had no right to be angry. I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want by simply holding my breath. It was immature of me, if anything I should be thankful—" he winced as he felt himself say too much

Misty visibly perked up at his last words. "Thankful?" She pushed.

He sighed. "Mist. Before you even got here, we weren't a _family_. We were just three different people living three different lives under the same damn overly-sized roof" he said throwing his hands up in the air. "You changed that" he slumped his shoulders as he felt something he only remembered to have felt that night by the bonfire. Suddenly a wave of fatigue settled upon his shoulders. He let out a breath in dismay, feeling he was no longer in control of his own words.

"I'm sorry if I scared you" He proceeded "The last thing I wanted... was to push you away" his tired voice was only a mere mumble now, but it made Misty freeze in her spot. The words felt heart-warming to a level that was even burning through her chest and it bewitched her. The way he spoke to the air, as if he were speaking to himself and she just happened to be there listening to his inner monologue made her feel a fraction of the solitary Gary that hid below the irony and wit.

His concentration seemed to snap back to the real world as he focused on her. "So... anyway..."

Misty chuckled uncomfortably. "Yeah... I get it. I... I should go" She said uneasily as she pointed towards the exit and turned around.

And she really didn't want to leave. She wanted to be able to keep a long conversation with him like she used to, like they had done that day he had "kidnapped" her, like she constantly remembered to have, and wanted to have again. So it wasn't odd for her to be walking towards the exit of the room as slowly as possible, almost taking baby steps, her eyes shut and her hands made fists, chanting prayers in her mind that could make the door magically close make him call her back.

"Misty" He called after her

Misty felt an unprecedented wave of relief wash over hear, and promptly turned around at the sound of him pronouncing her name. "Yes?" She meekly said.

There was something still bothering him and the apprehension in his face was tangible. He seemed to tilt his head as he lost all the hesitation within, he seemed to back out of the thought for a second, but then clenched his jaw in newfound determination, his eyes darted around the room as if it were new and he were just beginning to see it for the first time.. "That night..." He drifted off. He didn't need to specify, she instantly knew what night he was referring to "Did you feel it? _Anything_?"

She felt herself skip a beat.

"Yes." Normally, she would have lied, she would have denied any sort of feeling, and right there, her coward self would have lied as well, but her heart got in the way of her reasoning and blurted out the answer before she even understood fully what he had asked her. The affirmation caught him by surprise. He had been looking for something, anything, to erase the last stand of hope she might have felt the same, to provide him some sort of closure, and move on. He hadn't been expecting such a raw answer, followed by such vulnerability in her eyes.

Gary widened his eyes as he recovered from the shock and took a step towards where she was standing "That morning... did you—"

Misty drew a breath in, and nodded timidly.

For an instant, he was taken aback. It was something he hadn't been expecting, not like that, and certainly not right there. His breathing started to demand much more effort as he took another step forward and didn't find her backing away, but instead saw her inch closer to him as well.

"And now...?" he trailed off, in a whisper.

"God, yes" She replied, interrupting him.

They stood for a moment, contemplating each other, trying to determine who wore the most shocked expression on their face.

Still flabbergasted by her answers, he almost thought he was dreaming when he saw her take a step forward and claim his lips in such demanding way, gently nibbling his lower lip until he promptly realized what was just happening and returned the kiss with as much fervor, almost bruising one another with the despair in them. They kissed sheltered by the soft light of the room, and he pulled her closer to him by pressing the small of her back. She wrapped her arms around his chest, loving how she could feel his back muscles shifting through the fabric of his shirt as her hand moved up his back. They parted for an instant to catch their breaths but she kissed him again, more than willing to lose the breath that she had just drawn in. Gary welcomed it, caressing the back of her neck with his thumb. Neither could even feel the ground they knew they were standing on, because in that instant there was nothing in the world but them, no time, no awkwardness that could get in the way.

And there were no doubts or apprehensions on her eyes this time, because as their lips separated again, she found the comfort by hiding her face in the warmth of his neck. Gary just wrapped his arms around her firmly. He wasn't going to let her go again. It was where she felt safe, hidden in his scent, feeling his heartbeat, and the warmth of his arms wrapped around her.

For Gary, the room was spinning, but it took his a while to realize that wasn't really normal or supposed to be happening. He felt his eyelids grow immensely heavy, and his grip on her weaken. Misty felt his embrace perish and his body sway just slightly, and it made her look up. The look on his face was distant, lost. It was like he was disconnected from the world she was in. He seemed to be making the greatest effort in staying awake, but as his knees gave out, he felt himself loose against unconsciousness.

Misty caught him from falling to the floor, and managed to make him land on the couch nearby. It was before she understood it fully and started to panic. "Gary" She said trying to shake him awake. "Gary!" She started falling into fright. She felt immensely relieved when she checked he was breathing normally but as she tried to wake him up, she felt herself choke up.

He wasn't moving.

------------------------

A/N: November 21st fanfiction news made it clear that responding to reviewers within story chapters is not allowed. VV I'm so sad. And I mean it, really really sad, It was really great for me to have a shout out to everyone who dropped by and reviewed, since I'm always grateful of my reviewers, anonymous and signed. I wouldn't get this far without you. Never would! You give me the constant support I need to keep on writing! And you reviews make my days!

Daaarn this rule! 

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

Thoughts + Chapters + comments _review_!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: heads up. We're very much near the end. I calculate a length of 15 or 16 chapters at most.

This chap is also kinda longish. Enjoy!

------------------------

**Chapter 13**

Time seemed to freeze then as she panted from panic and ran back to the dining room where she felt a rush of relief wash over her as she saw Professor Oak still sitting there, quietly sipping his coffee, in the Victorian dining room, that looked more sombre than usual.

"Professor!" She shouted as she stumbled into the room. Samuel Oak instantly looked up, expecting the interruption of the quietness surrounding him. "It's Gary" She said choked up. "God, he... I don't know, he just passed out, he..." she inhaled sharply "Please, he's in the living room!" she finished, panting. But something triggered in her mind as she saw Professor Oak get back to his coffee, sipping it calmly.

"Professor Oak!" She shouted again, trying to get his attention

But Samuel Oak was still sipping his coffee. He motioned her to take a seat next to him, right where Gary used to sit. Misty couldn't hide the disbelief in her face. "What? But Gary! He's _unconscious_!"

"Misty, it's alright. Take a seat. Calm down" his soothing voice only exasperated her more. But as she stood there hesitating whether to run back to the living room or restrain herself from beating on an elder, she froze up in her spot. Samuel Oak let out a breath. "Misty, Gary's Ok. He's only sleeping"

Misty seemed to gawk at him, not understanding. The eyes of Samuel Oak hardened as he motioned her to the seat again. "Sit _down_" He said, his imperative voice forcing her to comply. Misty hesitated but took solemn steps towards the seat and reluctantly sat down, apprehensive. Samuel Oak put down his mug of coffee and fell quiet for a few seconds that felt like forever to her. She was about to cry out in impotence but he interrupted her.

"Gary's been working too hard, Misty" Samuel Oak explained. "As much as I care for this investigation I care more about my grandson's health" he said calmly. "If he wasn't planning on downgrading his working pace, I was prepared to do it _for_ him" With that, he nonchalantly reached to his pocket and took out a used tablet that used to contain a pill. Misty took it and read the label. It was a powerful sedative. Samuel Oak nodded. "I slipped this in the sugar of his coffee" he confessed, looking down.

She was gaping at the old man. "You DRUGGED him!" She yelled out, outraged.

Samuel Oak tried to defend himself. "Misty, you should see him at his worst. He ... reminds me too much of myself. I do not want him to end up like me"

But Misty was still gawking at the tablet with her eyes opened at their most. "You _drugged_ him!" she said again, shaking her head trying to absorb the information. She looked up at Professor Oak with such mistrust and disbelief it made him wince. "What if he had been climbing the stairs, or in a... b-balcony or in the-the shower or something!"

Professor Oak seemed to look responsible and nodded sombrely. "He wasn't supposed to last that long. This is a strong sedative; he should have been asleep in 8 minutes tops. Somehow he seemed to last over 15. He must have fought with all his willpower to stay awake"

Misty still let out a breath that drained her lungs from all remaining air. She clenched her jaw and looked down. "When will he wake up?" she asked harshly.

"Twelve hours or so."

She nodded and stood up "Don't you ever _talk_ your problems out?" She said and regretted her outburst almost instantly. She looked apologetically almost instantly and flinched. As she looked at Samuel Oak he waved the topic off. "It's okay if you're angry Misty. You just went through hell because of me"

Still looking down she clenched her fists trying to control her eyes which were starting to ache. Samuel Oak felt guilty at her distress and stood up as well. "I'm going to take him to his room now" he stole a glance at the door which connected the dining room to the living room. "I think it would give us _both_ some tranquillity if you would look after him" Pushing the coffee mug away, he made his way through the dining room and pushed the door leading to the living room. Misty stood there, alone, the scent of food and caffeine strong in the air, feeling numb. Her heart was still pounding; she had never felt more scared or angry in her entire life and the mere thought of losing him somehow made her quiver in fright. But for now she had to be strong and as she silently cursed how the family seemed to work out their differences or rather, didn't, she mentally reminded herself that Samuel Oak was going to take him to his room, and would probably need some help.

Samuel Oak was impressively strong for someone his age, and a full time researcher. He picked up his grandson with such fluid moments and carried him over his shoulder as Gary had jokingly done with her a long time ago. Misty felt herself grow useless, and only opened up some doors to let the scientists pass. Before a trek too long, they reached his room. Samuel Oak dropped him on his bed where Gary didn't even flinch. He looked at Misty apologetically once again but remained silent and only nodded at her silently saying she was in charge now. With no further notice or exchange he left the room leaving them alone.

'_He must have fought with all his willpower to stay awake'_

Samuel Oak's words lingered in her mind and made her shut her eyes in angry helplessness. She took a seat in the border of his bed and stared at the wall in front of her. She had never actually been in his room before but it seemed to be everything she had expected it to be. The walls had no wallpaper in them, but were painted over with a greyish blue. There was a desk in the corner, almost invisible, covered in research documents and files. In the other corner there was a huge pile of birthday presents yet unopened and she smiled grimly. There was a small table to her right with nothing but a lamp and the book she had gotten in anticipation by speaking to Rutherford herself. The female researcher had always been a fan of her sisters' shows.

And she looked at him, lying on his back, peacefully asleep. She smiled sweetly. In the day there was always that rough around the edges look that made him stand out and get her constant attention, but blissfully oblivious as he was, he seemed... boyish. It was cute and made her momentarily forget her worry, so she ran a hand through his spiky hair tousling it and feeling it surprisingly smooth. Misty let out a breath knowing it would be a long vigil and kicked off her shoes, raising her feet to rest against the mattress, she leaned her back against the cold wall and sighed, deciding to check out the book Gary seemed to like so much.

She didn't even remember opening it but she was fast asleep, with the weight of the book pressing against her chest.

Her last thought before sleeping was the mere question of how he could read those books from cover to cover and anxiously wait for a new one. Stealing one last glance at him she had smiled, and when she blinked, she just didn't open her eyes again.

-------------------------------------

She woke up only instants before he did, and that meant she had slept the day away. It had been a mix of both comfort and safety that had made her sleep away the sun, and she startled awake as she remembered about him, thinking for a second that he was gone. When she opened her eyes she saw a roof she didn't recognize as the previous events flooded her mind in reminiscence. She looked to her side and saw him.

Their positions had shifted slightly. She had only been sitting against the wall, but was now fully lying on her back, the book still pressed against her chest. Gary, who had been lying on his back, was now lying on his stomach, but his neck was turned so he was facing her. She felt something warm on her abdomen as she saw he had his right arm casually draped over her stomach, his hand resting idly on her hip bone. The unconscious gesture made her smile heart-warmingly. Her subtle movement disturbed him in the least as he started to come to.

The arm draped over her stomach seemed to press her against the mattress as he started to awaken. Gary groaned as he felt his muscles sore. What had just happened? He started to stir and rolled his head to the other side before raising it and opening his eyes. The very first thing he saw was Misty, looking at him, perplexed. Gary gawked at her trying to make something out of the fuzzy memories he had.

'_What!_' he thought as his eyes widened. The brief flashback of the breakfast passed through his head. The flashback of Misty leading him to the leaving room ensued. A kiss, more than just a kiss, a hug a... '_Oh._' It was all his conscience could mutter as he remembered his vision fading to black and could almost recall Misty's voice calling after him in fright, from a far away distance. The sound of her worried voice seeming muffled as if something had been covering his ears. But... why?

"Misty" he blurted out.

She seemed to blush at the embarrassing position and realized he didn't even know what had happened. Waking up to that would only confuse him more. "What the _hell_ happened to me?" he questioned, dissipating her doubts. She sighed, relieved.

"Gary!" She greeted relieved. "Um..." she paused, in a sincere lack of words. "...your coffee was a bit low on the caffeine and a bit high on the tranquillizer"

He seemed taken aback. "There was a sedative in my _coffee_!" His vision grew sombre with disbelief. "...Samuel" He almost growled, accusing.

She didn't reply, but her silence granted. "I'm never gonna let that old sack fix me a drink again." He protested as he incorporated himself into a sitting position and withdrew the arm lying in her stomach. The removal of the comfortable weight and the cold air that invaded the place it used to be warm made her miss the contact instantly.

"I think you two really should sit down and talk it all out" She commented. "Who on earth drugs someone to show affection!" She questioned, but fell silent for a moment, contemplating back on the day. "You... you really scared me back there"

Gary smiled genuinely and stroked her cheek with the back of his hand. "You really walked into some wacky family here, Red"

"Oh, so I'm family now?" She questioned, raising a playful eyebrow.

Gary chuckled. "No, of course not" He pulled closer to her. "Wouldn't want to be _related_ to you" He laid a soft kiss on her forehead. Misty chuckled as they both rested their backs against the cold dark wall. Misty took the book out and closed it, placing it on the nightstand. She drew closer to the edge of the bed and stood up shakily almost loosing her balance the first time. "Man, and I wasn't even the drugged one" She laughed and he raised an eyebrow.

The door flung open, revealing May behind it. She looked suspiciously at Misty and then back at Gary. "Came to check on the slumber party going on here" The mocking tone of her voice indicated she had stopped by before, maybe more than once. "To see if I should take more pictures or should be happy with the ones I already _took_" She smugly smiled at an embarrassed Misty. Gary just rolled her eyes.

"When did you get back?" Misty asked.

May frowned. "Hun, my meeting was from 8 'til 9am" She said. When she saw Misty was not following she rolled her eyes. "It's 7 _PM_!"

Misty widened her eyes. "WHAT!"

"Yeah. Believe me. When I got back the house was _really_ creepy-quiet. Don't worry; I scolded Samuel too" May said victoriously since it was usually the other way around.

Gary stood up reluctantly. "Better go tell that old sack I'm alive" He muttered under his breath as he made his way to the door leaving the two girls alone.

It was time for a long overdue confrontation

------------------------

A/N: dun dun duuuun. We get explanations in next chapter; don't get your knickers in a twist! xD Well I hope you liked this chappie! And stick around!

**_Midnight_** **_Mist_**

:cough: _review_ :cough:. Subliminal messages? Me? NEVER! xD


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Time for an explanation, long chappie! And also, yay! I'm officially graduated!

Read on!

------------------------------------

**Chapter 14**

The knock on the door was heard but not attended to, so he proceeded to push it making the metal door scratch the metal floor and tried not to wince at the high pitched sound. Gary Oak stepped inside and hit the lights. He tried not to be startled at the mess the laboratory was, and winced at the knowledge that he had been working there days straight and hadn't even noticed his surroundings. Something in his eyes flickered as he noticed the old man clad in a laboratory coat, sitting in the ground staring blankly at the void. Samuel Oak, his grandfather, used to the glory and the tabloids, reduced to a dozing off fool that blended in with the pointless laboratory reports spread all around the place.

Whatever trace or hint of rage that Gary Oak was holding on to, ready to unleash hell on the old man, seemed to fade away almost instantly as a new feeling of pity invaded him. He turned around and closed the metal door, leaning against it. Samuel Oak reacted, finally showing a hint of awareness and looked up, his eyes wavering as he looked at his grandson, relief and embarrassment marked heavily on his face. Gary, standing in the top of the stairs leading down, stayed there and looked down to his grandfather, the blabbering fool sitting in the ground of the basement.

"This was never about Togepi or my researching, was it?" More than a question, an affirmation as Gary squinted his eyes in sudden epiphanies aggravating his mind. Professor Oak sighed as he made an especial effort to climb to his feet, startled at his grandson voice.

"Look, Gary, I—"

"Just how on earth did you think whatever you had planned was going to work out?" Gary huffed out, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Samuel Oak threw his head down in shame and reluctance. It was time to come clean.

"Misty and May have been going out to eat together lately. I knew about May's meeting today. I... I expected Misty to go with her" Samuel Oak said, sighing. "Without them here, I could have convinced you it was fatigue induced and..." he trailed off, losing the strength to tell the truth. Gary's blue eyes wavered as broken glass. "And what? Take me off the research?"

Professor Oak seemed to lower his head even more. A long understanding pause went by. The Oaks stood there, the grim room standing like a witness to the quiet doom in the air. Neither one of them said anything for thirty seconds, but merely stood there, Gary staring at the worn out figure of his grandfather, and Samuel darting his eyes around the grey badly lit room, a mere token of his decadence in science.

Gary started to climb down the stairs. "What on earth was going through your mind, Old sack! You made her worry" Gary finally snapped.

Samuel Oak was on the defensive mode. "Look Gary, I'm sorry if you—" He paused and stared at Gary quizzically. "—_Her_?" he asked. "_Misty_? Christ, Gary, you're angry because I upset _her_?"

Gary huffed, folding his arms over his chest. "I hope, for your damn sake that you have no problem with that, Samuel."

Samuel Oak spaced out, that distant look in his eyes distorting the brown colour, making it shift to black for a flash of a second. "I... I never noticed" he whispered out.

Gary let out a bitter chuckle. "Is that supposed to surprise me?" Gary retorted bitterly back at the old man.

Samuel Oak looked up and met his grandson's eyes with something Gary wasn't expecting: anger. "Think what you want of me Gary. But I _notice_" he said sternly. "You think in that stubborn head of yours I don't _care_ about you and your sister? Can you really be that _blind_!" Gary opened his mouth to reply, but found himself drawing blanks when it came to an answer. He looked taken aback, but didn't reply.

"I know, Gary. I've always known everything I need to know. I know about May's busy agenda so I don't have to worry about her getting home late, I arrange it so she has enough money every time to come back in a taxi when it's too damn late, I know about that tattoo you got on your back when you were 15 out of some drunken rebel act of your teenager self, or whatever it was that made you do it" Samuel ranted, finally feeling like things were being dragged out to the light. It was quite relieving, to say things unsaid for years, and finish the unresolved business in the Oak mansion. "I know, grandson. I know you used to hold May whenever she cried when it was her birthday and your parents didn't return. I know May used to think dogs were a good omen when she was five and came back home with all of Pallets stray dogs, I know how appalled your mother was."

Gary visibly flinched and clenched his jaw, cracking his neck to one side. He was quickly loosing his temper, but Professor Oak just half smiled bitterly. "Yes Gary, your mother. And your father. I've... I've tried to be what they were to you kids so many times. But I can't... start. You're both grown up. And miraculously you grew up alright. I..." professor Oak eloquence vanished with a crash. Gary had tossed the glass lab materials, test tubes, microscopes off the table and down to the ground, making them all shatter in a million pieces. He was leaning his arms against the white laboratory wooden table, slightly trembling. But as he looked back at his grandfather, the icy glare that made his blue eyes turn a little lighter greeted the old man. Even though he was visibly shaken up, he managed to gather his voice.

"I'm not here to talk about what you didn't do" The hardness of the sharp words felt like blades, but his voice trembled slightly against his will. Samuel Oak had broken a few barriers, and for now, it was enough for the old scientist. "I came here to talk about what you _did_ do. I just want to know why."

But Samuel Oak was lost in his thoughts for a moment and failed to react. It was time to come clean, and the realisation on that was painfully hurtful. "Gary, the first time Togetic wouldn't eat anymore, you and Misty took her to the kitchen. You made a whole pot of pokemon stew which you kept in the fridge..."

Gary was almost irked at the precision of his saying. "Speed it up" he warned, his voice still wavering.

Samuel Oak exhaled. "These last two weeks I've been in the biggest debacle of my entire career, grandson" He paused "After discovering the stew, something told me to analyze it, and even though the only thing you added was sugar, the boiled water made the glucose decompose, and the potassium, and nitrogen react, and form new molecules. None of that was actually toxic, but a small percentage actually became something new"

Samuel Oak proceeded after pausing but could see no visible reaction from his grandson, but merely comprehension. "I named it project CANDY ; It was this what made Togepi evolve, and nothing more. It's extremely easy to make, but as a secret mix, it could be sold as a product that can make pokemon evolve. It would be the biggest breakthrough that would make us the richest family on the earth, and would take us back to the top of researching--" Samuel's voice ended, a bit more excited that Gary would have hoped him to be.

Gary Oak gaped in disgust and groaned. The mere idea of them going after more pointless money almost made him heave "_Sure" _he snickered bitterly_. "_It would take YOU back to the top, wouldn't it?"

"_But_..." Samuel Oak interrupted him. "Grandson, I stayed up days and nights realising that it would only end up as a twisted power race... that would only harm the pokemon" Samuel paused, and exhaled "Gary, I like this world as it is"

The disgust seemed to fade, slowly but surely as Gary leaned against a wall of the laboratory. He glanced at Samuel from the corner of his eye and sighed. "Does this mean...?"

"I'm destroying all evidence that this research ever existed" He replied solemnly.

Gary nodded slowly, instantly agreeing, but tilted his head. "And the drugging?" He raised his eyebrow.

Samuel Oak sighed in dismay. "Grandson, I was trying to keep you out of this. You were getting too damn close to figuring it out. At the beginning, I let you back into the investigation because I wanted to spend more time with you. But after the discovery, I wanted to keep an eye on your own progress." There was evident guilt in his voice, but honesty "It was foolish. I shouldn't have hesitated. I shouldn't have had a voice in my head that actually wanted to use this for my own benefit. Now, it's too late to take back the things done without risks. So I'm keeping you out of this"

"Keep me out of this! Why should you keep me out of paper shredding?" He said exasperated.

"It's more complicated than that. As a government scientist, I report everything to them. What I'm doing Gary—if I get caught I'm hiding information..."

Gary gaped, but shook his head vigorously. "Screw _that_, I'm helping"

"No you're not"

A flame seemed to have lit up in his eyes as he clenched his fists "You can't tell me what to do, Samuel. Never could, and won't be starting now"

"You're _not_" He repeated, more vigorously.

He chuckled bitterly, as his sarcasm floated back up from the depths of slumber. "Oh really? And why _the hell_ not!"

"BECAUSE!—" Samuel Oak exploded "—of _her_. You got _angry_ because you thought I _upset_ her? Me? _Try_ to imagine how upset _she's_ gonna be if _you_ get caught in bigger problems your money can buy you out of" Samuel stared at his grandson, looking at how his back seemed to slid down the wall in irate shock. Gary was shuddering, clenching his fists, staring at the ground, trying not to shake from the incapacity he was feeling. Samuel smirked bitterly. "Seems like I hit a soft spot"

"Shut up" Gary warned, muttering.

Samuel Oak sighed, his expression softening. "You scare me sometimes, Gary. You remind me too much of myself—_look_ at me" Gary raised his eyes and wincing at his sight. His worn out brown eyes were pleading. Samuel Oak looked devastated by age, he wasn't well shaved, the bags underneath his eyes were too big not to look at. He was too worn out. "I've been working... all my life. I'm too damn _proud_ to retire... I'm still alone, as Oaks always seem to be."

() There was something in his voice that seemed to hint that solitude was a family curse that everyone seemed to face in a different way. His parents, an arranged marriage thought they could outrun it; May seemed to believe she could fool it with millions of meaningless romances and flings here and then, Samuel Oak believed he could forget about it, bury it in paperwork. And he? He had embraced it a while back, and the strange thing was that he couldn't find it anymore. It had vanished that very afternoon, when he had his arm draped over her stomach and had woken up to her face, which seemed to irradiate a special glow whenever she smiled.

And suddenly he got it, and understood what his grandfather was saying. The idea of Misty was something he couldn't walk away from nor endanger, and it was something that his very grandfather had understood in a very short amount of time. Suddenly he looked at him with something he hadn't in a very long time, gratitude.

"What do you want me to do?" he said wearily.

Samuel smiled content for the very first time in the conversation. "I want you to stay out of this. I'm smart, I'll outthink them. The most probable thing is that they won't even notice something odd in their files. But—to take all precautions, I would like you to go with her, when the month ends"

Gary's eyes wavered. "Go where?"

Professor Oak shrugged. "Wherever she wants to go, I guess"

His heart got caught in his throat at the mere idea. "What about May?"

Samuel chuckled, dismissing it as he waved it off. "Don't worry about her, she's not in trouble" he sighed. "And she's a grown girl now that just wants you to be happy"

And then they fell into a sharp silence neither broke in several minutes. Gary, slumped and practically sitting on the floor, managed to stand up straight and looked at his grandfather, gave him a nod, saying that he agreed.

It was time for a new start, a blank slate.

He pulled his grandfather for a short hug, something new and mundane, that however, they had never done before, but almost brought the old man to tears, Gary patted him on the shoulder and smiled in gratitude. Looking back to the metal door, Samuel Oak saw his hesitation to leave the room and rolled his eyes.

"Go" He said trying to keep his voice at bay, Gary just grinned and climbed the metal stairs and opened the door. He only looked back once, but it was enough to look the look of approval in the old man's eyes.

Alone again, in his laboratory, Samuel Oak paced and went to his computer in the corner. In it, there was one pop up window that had been in that exact position for days. The question "DELETE?" was in big red words, and two buttons below it. One for yes and the other for no.

It was the conclusion of a moral debacle of a lifetime, his dream of scientific immortality against the will of his grandson and his own moral self of preservation of the world as it already was, perfect. The very conversation was playing in his mind again, giving him strength. He moved the mouse and clicked a button below the giant question mark and to his dismay; he felt a wave of disappointment wash over him again. To a science man, such act was like the crucifixion to a believer.

The screen went Blank, only three words blinking in the middle

'_FILES SUCCESFULY DELETED_.'

------------------------

**A/N:** Okay! That was a whole lot of confrontation, don't ya think? What did you think about this chapter? Also, a million of thank yous to my anonymous readers. I'm so sad I can't reply .., Maybe you could consider leaving an e´-mail here if you want me to contact you with my gratitude! Anyway...

_Small things first:_

- "Candy" reference: Back when I actually played pokemon on gameboy, probably the firsts games out, I remember there was thing thing you randomly found hidden on bushes or won, it was called Candy and it was used to level up a pokemon of choice by one level. These however, are not in the anime show, since pokemon in the show do not represent numeric levels, but merely gain... experience? So I thought I could include a reference of why Candy didn't exist in this Pokemon world. I hope I got the facts right, I mean, it's been forever since my pokemon game playing days.

(): Reference to one of my favourite books of all time "A hundred years of Solitude", a story of a family condemned to loneliness, quite heartbreaking, amazing characters, and even though not everyone might like it. It's magic realism, some find the book too "weird". I think it's grand. And no, I'm not plugging. Okay, maybe a little.

The end is near!

**_Midnight_** **_Mist _**

You know how it is, Mrs. _Review_. Some may say I'm crazy. I just say I'm... incoherent.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Author's Note_**: Longest chapter and also, last chapter. Didn't see that coming, eh? xD.

And also, hehe, "rare candy" I knew it was nearly impossible to get the facts right after all those years. Oh well. Close enough. xD

NOTE: Text in _cursive_ stands for flashbacks, and in some isolated occasions, thoughts or raising the tone of the voice in some words.

Read on!

------------------------

**Chapter 15**

A lone pidgey flew into the endless sky of a vast sunny day that engulfed the day in an overall good mood. It was definitely the time for something new, a brand new start; a sweet scent of good omen was spreading fast with the rising wind. Misty Waterflower was in her temporary closet, packing away her little belongings. Her orange hair, now longer, was untied and kept lose over her back, and the sun was blaring down on them, forcing them to wear light clothes. She couldn't help but cover the sly smirk on her lips.

There was a knock on her door, and she scurried to the door to greet the visitor. A tall brunette doing her trademark peace sign stood in the other sign. May smiled and pulled Misty into a hug. "I'm gonna miss you, girl" She said tightening her grip on Misty. Misty laughed heartedly and tried to free herself in order to breathe properly.

"Don't be silly May, you're making it sound so... final" She rolled her eyes. "This isn't the last of me you'll be seeing, be sure of it. I owe you, May for knocking some sense into me"

May laughed walking into the room with confidence. "Been there, done that. I know how it is to be frightened, _believe_ me".

**---**

"_Sometimes I think that—" Misty mumbled out, leaning her back on his bed, staring hard at the roof._

_May rolled her eyes and threw her purse at her head, her red lipstick falling out. "Girl, No!" May interrupted her. "No thinking, you've tried that before, hasn't really worked out, has it?" May sighed as Misty seemed to look at her sheepishly, and laughed as she knew she was right._

_May sighed. "Believe me; I know more about this stuff. Your answers are not here" she said reaching out and pointing to Misty's head. "They're here" she pointed towards her chest. "Your heart, not your boob, obviously" she said light-heartedly, making Misty laugh in the spur of the moment. The red head shook her head and exhaled, giving it some pondering._

"_What is your heart telling you to do?" she said, pretending to draw in uncanny wisdom from the air, with her arms. Even in this mocking trace of the entire situation, Misty seemed to contemplate this very seriously. At her silence May just rolled her eyes. "Okay, let's make this easy for you—I'll start the sentence, you finish it"_

_Misty chuckled and raised her eyebrow in expectation. May cleared her throat. "Okay, my name is Misty and my heart is telling me to..."_

"—_love him" Misty blurted out before she could even stop herself, interrupting May's sentence. _

_May gaped for a second, startled at such revelation. "Wow I—I've never—I've... I don't... Whoa, girl" she finally finished her ramble. Misty seemed to lie there, wide eyed, and promptly sat up. She squinted her cerulean eyes and looked promptly towards the door, fearing he could listen their conversation. "Hey, don't freak out on me, May, I'm taking baby steps here"_

_May grinned. "Still, acceptance is the first step towards mental recovery!"_

"_Are you implying I'm insane?"_

_May winked at her. "Why, I think I am!" She replied chuckling afterwards. "So, Hun, are you two together now?"_

"_Um..." She stuttered. "I... don't know. I mean—we would have discussed it, but he going unconscious kinda made it hard to talk" She replied, being confused herself. May just rolled her eyes, feeling like a viewer of some kind of romantic comedy. She shook her head and sighed. "Well, I'm off. You two have stuff to talk about, and you've got stuff to figure out"_

_---_

"I just still can't believe a month could go by that quickly. You never knew how slow time always went by in this wooden house" She said, taking Misty's brush and brushing her brown hair. "We owe _you_, girl, more than you think"

Misty smiled, staring off into nothing in particular, but her eyes promptly shifted back to May. "Where is he?"

There were two men in the house but May didn't have to ask to know who she was referring to. She half smirked, loving the romantic comedy way too much for her own liking. "In his room, of course, probably thinking about you"

Misty blushed, May's constant mocks weren't something she was used to; as she knew she should be by now. May laughed. "AW, she's blushing!" She reached out and pinched her cheek grandmother style. "Man, aren't you two cute together!"

"Quit it!" Misty said, slapping her hand away playfully. "We have not been together for too long, I'm still very much susceptible to embarrassment!"

May winked. "Which makes this whole thing much more fun to me" As she nudged her in the ribs.

Misty sighed. "There's a lot to do. I don't know how my sisters will react to this, or Ash..." she stopped short "Oh god, Ash and Brock, they have no idea" she said, gaping.

May laughed. "Oh don't worry about them, they'll know"

Misty's eyes wavered. "What do you _mean_?"

May shrugged "I mean, it's obvious... sooner or later... Whatever, look I gotta go" May waved and started walking to the door. Misty watched her leave, gently rubbing her ribs from the brunettes nudge. She thought about Gary, inevitably. They had not been an item for too long, and things were moving so fast now. She grinned; because as strange as this could be to anyone else, she wasn't in the last scared, at least not anymore.

---

_After May's departure from his bedroom, Misty fidgeted with the edge of her green t-shirt, anxiously. The silence of the room engulfed her, the sobriety and grimness of the colours seeped into her skin and made her feel sympathetic; perhaps for how many years he had felt so low, and she almost blamed herself of not being there before. She paced around the room for what seemed like forever, walking in circles, poking around the pile of birthday presents, warily eying the documents on the desk trying not to wince at the boredom. She sighed, letting her shoulders drop, and made her way towards the door. _

_Reluctantly she twisted the knob and let herself out, as quietly as she could, as if she was walking away from some sacred grounds. There was still the remaining daylight of a normal afternoon, and recalling the path he had shown her some days before, she could make her way to the stairs, that led down to the room where she could walk to the other wing of the house. But as she opened the door to the stairs, she found him on the other side, about to turn the knob as well._

"_Misty" He breathed out, perplexed at her sight. The conversation with his grandfather was still circling around his head, creating a mind numbing knot. He shook his head. "We need to t—"_

_Misty pulled him by the collar of his shirt, and swiftly captured his lips in a passionate kiss. He hesitated, out of nothing more than surprise but enjoyed having her on charge. The girl was a great kisser and soon it started to evolve, into something more avid than before; so much for the baby steps. The frantic scuffle shifted until he was back in charge, and deepened the kiss as her hand flew to his head, tousling his brown hair._

_He had to suppress a groan as he weakly pushed her away to look at her face. She was sheepishly looking at him, her orange hair still tousled, her lips; red and swollen. He gawked at how she bit on her lower lip, mesmerized by the sensual simplicity of the act, but shook his head, trying to gather his thoughts. "—talk" he whispered, dazed._

---

Her bag done and the knot tied up, she looked around the bedroom that had been hers for a whole month. The sunlight was seeping in, making the yellow pick up the haze of light and look shades brighter. Misty sighed happily as she turned around and twisted the knob, looking back one final time; she let herself into the hallway. Her heart was pounding on her chest; after all, a new start was always exciting. Looking at the stairway sheepishly, she raced downstairs and into the other wing of the house, trying not to trip over her clumsy self. She panted from the race, and straightened her clothes, resting a while. She walked coolly to his room, and knocked on the door.

He opened the door reluctantly at the beginning, and then fully as he spotted the orange hair behind it. Misty, trying to get over how great he looked in lighter colours, which were often brought out from the heat of the summer, shook her head and looked up, to find him grinning at her.

"Are you ready?" She inquired, sheepishly.

"More than ready; I can't wait" He replied

Misty smiled as she took a step forward and rested her head against his chest, exhaling. She stole a peek inside his room, which also looked brighter than it normally was. She tried to determine what the difference was and her eyebrows shot up, as she stepped inside, her curiosity on fire, almost shoving him out of the way.

Gary tried not to wince, but teasingly smirked. "You're stronger than you look, you know that?"

Misty inspected the room looking for the factor that made it not look so gloomy all the time. She didn't turn around, but he knew she was smiling "Yes I do, so you better not piss me off". Gary rolled her eyes and leant against the wall, looking at her.

It was funny how he could be in the same room with her and still miss her.

Misty finally saw the difference in the furthest corner of the room. The dark gloomy corner where his working desk was, where his laptop was always on, and it was half buried in paperwork, all those reports, essays, notes, documents...

They were gone.

---

"_You quit?" Her shout rose up in the silence of his room, where they had returned after meeting in the hallway. Gary_ _half smiled, sadly staring at the ground _

"_Misty..." he exhaled. "All my life I've been looking for something to be really passionate about" he said, slowly. "I thought I could find that spark in becoming a pokemon master, but my heart wasn't in it. Then I thought I could find it in researching... but..."_

"_Your heart wasn't in it..." She finished off for him, understanding. Even though she could pick up the melancholy in his voice, she admired him for standing out even in the fields he did not want to stand out. Misty had always been stubborn, and even though she lived a normal life, and that implied doing things you want and do not want to do, it was always more difficult to do the things you didn't want to do. But him? He excelled in them, with flying colours, being always the best, being always envied, and praised._

"_So you've been all this time speaking to your grandfather discussing your resignation?" Misty asked, still surprised. She had seen him research, and even though he had been very committed, she could believe his heart wasn't in it. But quitting all of the sudden? With no other project or life aspiration? It seemed odd._

"_The old man just made a mistake, Red. It was... it was just for... my health" he said walking towards her, pulling her to an embrace. Misty exhaled, hidden in his warmth and smiled. "He meant well" he finished._

_Misty nodded slowly, resigning her doubts and giving in fully to his arms. "I understand"_

_Gary pulled away from the hug enough to see her face, and brushed a strand of orange hair aside, smiling._ "_We still have to talk about us" he mumbled. "I don't want to lose you"_

_She drew a shaky breath. "Gary, you know I can't stay here forever"_

_He grinned. "'Course I know. It's why I'm going with you"_

_---_

Gary grabbed his backpack and sleeping bag and tossed them over his shoulder. . "Come on, Red, let's go!" he said going up to her and clasping her hand with his, dragging her out of his room. She rolled her eyes, and followed him, hand in hand to the living room.

In the living room they stopped short. Samuel and May Oak were standing there, ready to say their goodbyes.

Samuel Oak took a hesitating step forward them and stopped before Misty first. "Misty"

Misty's eyes wavered but as she felt Gary reassuring arms over her shoulders she offered a tentative smile. "Sir. I.. um.. Thank you... for everything"

Samuel Oak visibly relaxed at this, feeling the awkwardness falter for a second. "Take good care of him, Misty, don't let him get on your nerves too much" he said smiling and promptly receiving a glare from his grandson. His eyes shifted to his grandson, somewhat taller than himself, and smiled. "Gary..." he fell short of words. "I saw you off when you were ten and wanted the world. For some strange reason, I find this harder to do"

"We'll be alright, old man, stop fretting about it."

Samuel just smiled, and looked distantly into the ceiling. "I know you will grandson"

May jumped into the scene, almost shoving her grandfather out of the way, earning quite a glare from the elder which she promptly ignored. She pulled Misty into a bear hug, ignoring her pleas for air and how she waved her arms around. "Gosh! I'm gonna miss you, girl" She finally let go, looking into her face. Misty widened her eyes for a split second, noticing the tears on May's eyes, threatening to spill.

May wiped her eye with her sleeve. "God, I'm such a cry-baby".

"And you're just realizing this now?" her brother's voice broke through. May looked at him with shocked rage, but as she saw him smiling back, she felt the tears accumulate in her eyes again. She flew and wrapped her arms around Gary's neck, sniffling uncontrollably. "My little bother!" she whimpered out. "Oh my god, I SO should not be doing this, you're so grown up!"

"May..." He started, patting her back.

"These are happy tears, these are happy tears!" she said, letting him go from the bear hug, reassuring. "It's just that... You're gonna be happy, bro! I can't even begin telling you how glad that makes me"

"We're really going to miss your bratty self, May" Gary said light-heartedly. May just rolled her eyes laughing through the tears staining her cheeks with the running mascara.

"Oh my god, Here you are listening to me whine, and you're late for your train ride!"

Misty's eyes widened and Gary started to simultaneously pick up his belongings. Misty went to Samuel Oak and retrieved Togetic, who had been resting on his head. She smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry you couldn't find what made her evolve, sir."

Samuel eyed Gary suspiciously and smiled back at Misty. "Don't be sorry, Misty, some things are just... not made to be"

Misty half smiled. Samuel Oak eyed the clock on the wall. "You should go now, you're awfully late"

Misty eyed Gary, and shared a smile as he approached her and put his arm over her shoulders. After a couple of rushed goodbyes, the couple was on the door making their way to the station as fast as they could go, by foot.

Things definitely looked brighter that day, even the birds sang more beautiful and synchronized, and the bugs of the woods didn't seem so gross. Misty smiled as she pulled the train tickets she and May had gone to purchase the day before. Gary tilted his head trying to steal a peek at the tickets.

"Now, that reminds me, Red... Where _are_ we going?"

Misty grinned, as a shadow settled on her evil face. "Well, I have to check up on some stuff and..." she left the sentence unfinished, letting it fade away into silence.

"Misty? Where are we going?" He repeated the question after she trailed off.

Misty smiled brightly. "Cerulean City!" she said handing him a ticket, which he looked at stunned. Misty threw a dry laugh and patted him in the shoulder. "Hey, I just survived a month with your family. It's your turn to survive my sisters" she said jokingly. She giggled as they approached the train station and she scurried off to the first wagon.

Gary just smiled as he watched her leave in a merry pace, Togetic flying around her chirping happily. "Is that a challenge?" he said as he chased after her and caught her, wrapping his hands around her waist. She laughed, startled, but relaxed into his arms, looking up and giving him a light peck on the cheek, he raised his eyebrow and lowered his head, seeking her lips in hunger, but was interrupted as the siren horn startled them, indicating them the train was about to start.

Their eyes widened as they shared a concerned glance and ran to the first wagon. They ran through the train station, upsetting the passengers, shoving quite a few people out of the way, trying not to drop anything in the way.

So when they handed out the tickets and boarded the train, they felt a wave of relief. As soon as they got on, the train started; a sign of how they almost didn't make it. Their hands clasped together, they shared another look.

Togetic settled on his spiky brown hair, and her heart went out to the sweetness of the image of him, putting their luggage in the overhead compartment, trying to balance Togetic in his head. Her eyes drifted to the window in front of her. The trees begun to be less recurrent, a sign they were soon to leave the Pallet forest. She smiled.

It was only the beginning, that was for sure, but even though she had begun journeys before, she had never started one feeling quite like that.

After all that time wondering, she belonged once again, and that wagon, that window, that pounding in her chest whenever her eyes drifted back to him...

It was the beginning of one of those rare perfect things. A new uncontrollable feeling settled on her stomach.

She had lived for almost 18 years now. And she had never felt happier.

She was starting to understand love.

**THE END**

--------

**Epilogue:**

They were walking, they only knew that much. It was dusty paths that lead them to believe they were walking in earth's driest desert, but they just kept on walking. They had to, the sun was blaring down on them, and if they didn't get to a Pokemon Centre soon, Brock was almost certain Ash would pass out from dehydration.

He was more than relieved when he saw in the horizon an arid town surface from behind the mountains, as they neared the pokemon center, Brock pushed open the wooden door, which made a cowboy like squeak against the wooden floor. Inside, Nurse Joy greeted them from behind the counter, but recognition lit up in her eyes. She walked up to the group, ignoring how Brock's eyes shifted into heart shapes and dropped to the floor, hugging her ankles. Nurse Joy sweat dropped, but Ash waved it off, silently telling her to ignore him.

Nurse Joy rolled her eyes. "Are you Ash Ketchum?"

Ash nodded vigorously, and was surprised when he saw Nurse Joy reach into her pocket a retrieve a small envelope for him. "Here is a message for you" Nurse Joy saw him study it for a while and turned to the female companion to Ash's left. "Excuse me, Miss, could you...?" she said, indicating to the ground where Brock was still clinging to her ankles.

May sweat dropped. "Oh, right, sorry!" she grinned, darkly, as she started pulling Brock by the ankles to let go of Nurse Joy.

They had only arrived there 3 minutes ago but they were already causing chaos.

However, this seemed to go unnoticed by Ash, still engrossed in the envelope, he tore the edge carefully, and revealed the contents inside. A note and a photograph. He pulled out the photograph first and his eyes widened in shock.

The picture was small but the image was controversial; there was Misty, soundly asleep with a thick book pressing against her chest, lying on her back, her orange hair spread all around the white pillow. Next to her, Gary, his old rival, was sleeping, lying on his stomach, close to her, his right arm draped over her stomach and his hand resting on her hip.

Misty and his rival, Gary, sleeping. In the same bed. Misty. Gary. _What_? Ash shook his head trying to gather his thoughts but sadly, he couldn't even begin to form a coherent sentence. He pulled the note next, still feeling his mind numb and blabbering.

The note was simple, a female handwriting. His eyes widened in shock as his theory proved right.

"_A couple._ _You better believe it"_

He looked at the picture, and then back at the note, his glance switched from one to the other multiple times, understanding the meaning of the words, and linking them to the image sent by an anonymous writer. A frown settled on his forehead as he shook his head once again. "... What?"

It would take a day or two to wrap his mind around the news, but in the middle of his denial, something in the picture caught his eyes. She had the tiniest smile tugging at her lips, and there was something strangely relieving at that fact that made his mind stop rambling.

She was happy.

_**End of epilogue**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **the reason I had a constant author's block writing the ending was because originally I was going to put this in two chapters. But in what would have been chapter 15, fragment of which is in cursive text, alone was just... off. It was May and Misty's conversation which took place when Gary left to confront Professor Oak, and then Gary and Misty's conversation when he came back. As much as I needed for them to happen, that chapter of conversation and plot development was too "alike" chapter 14. That is, too many of the same factors of Professor Oak and Gary's conversation kept playing again unnecessarily.

So I just took out some parts, and added them to the last chapter, in form of flashbacks. I do like how it turned out though, it's got a nice pace, and I think it's an overall happy chapter. Fluff for everyone! Hurray!

And I added an epilogue that did not have to do neither with Gary nor Misty. xD That's a first for me, and the first time I write about Ash finding out. xD It was fun to do, and if you didn't catch up on it, I used the same fragment of the first chapter, I think it was good to wrap it up.

It's so hard to see this story go ;; lately my mind's been toying with the idea of doing a sequel, but I know I'd have to take a break before doing a presumably long sequel to a long story (It doubles in size Pumpkin Fights, It's really long! ), so I'm just gonna take baby steps from here on. I don't know, it's just an idea anyway, so I guess It can be pursued or... discarded.

This is hard to do. Maia, I don't know how you gather the strength to say goodbye to such a long and wonderful story like WYB! I'm impressed!

This is **_Midnight Mist,_**

Saying... "Farewell!"

I hope you enjoyed it.

Any last comments? An overview of the plot? Something to note? Be sure to review and make my day!

: D


End file.
